VIOLIN
by Pep-chan
Summary: UA- Londres. Daiki, un jeune orphelin, est un petit génie du piano. Pourtant, rebelle, il refuse de jouer et déteste suivre les cours de Miss Prime, au grand damne de son meilleur ami. Mais, grâce à Taiga, il va être étonnement aidé par Tatsuya Himuro, un violoniste mondialement connu portant de la magie aux bouts des doigts, qui va l'aider à redécouvrir la passion de la musique.
1. Chapter 1

**VIOLIN**

Voilà quelque chose qui m'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas trop comment et que je trouve soit niais soit incomplet, bof, bof…

J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour ce petit machin (musique, villes, instruments, aéroports, salles de concert…) pour que ce soit plus réel et je me suis même basée sur l'analyse de Wiki pour certaines œuvres, n'y connaissant strictement rien en musique classique mais adorant en écouter.

 **Donc, plusieurs choses à vous dire, qui sont très IMPORTANTES, j'aimerais que vous les lisiez pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus, merci** (keur):

-J'ai hésité pour le personnage principal : j'ai choisi Himuro. Il est un peu froid au début mais c'est parce qu'il est vraiment rempli de son art mais il est pourtant agréable : je ne voulais pas le faire trop, trop gentil et excité (comme si j'avais choisi Takao) ou trop, trop froid comme on voit parfois. J'espère que j'aurai respecté mon challenge d'avoir fait un juste milieu entre la passion et le côté solitaire que m'inspire les grands violonistes, sans trop donc changer la personnalité de mon cher Tatsu.

-DE PLUS, j'ai décidé de décrire sa mèche comme plutôt parsemée qu'aussi épaisse que dans le manga –malgré qu'il ait un style, pouah-, je m'explique : on voit légèrement son autre œil, malgré qu'il ait toujours une mèche. Parce que, déjà que l'on croise un type aux cheveux colorés tout les quatre matins dans ce manga (ça me gêne pas, hein), COMMENT quelqu'un peut avoir une telle mèche depuis L'ENFANCE ? (malgré que j'adore Tatsu et sa mèche, (keur)) Donc, à part s'il a un œil arc-en-ciel, je me permets de changer ce détail.

-J'ai un peu modifié le passé commun de Taiga et Tatsuya pour les biens faits des causes qui ont amené Tatsuya à jouer du violon.

-Daiki m'a posé quelques problèmes. Les informations que l'on a: il a 16-17 dans le manga : au début du lycée, il est blasé et cynique alors qu'au début du collège il était tout content et drôlement mignon et naïf. Evidement, son côté blasé a légèrement changé avec sa défaite mais pas tant que ça. DONC, que faire ? Il a 18 ans dans mon histoire donc _logiquement_ c'est après cette défaite et nous ne savons pas comment il devient mais je pense qu'il ne redevient pas tout souriant. Alors, comme j'adore le Daiki jeune, que c'est un UA et qu'il entouré d'adultes, j'ai décidé de faire un compromis : son côté rebelle et blasé ajouté au fait qu'il n'a que dix-huit et donc qu'il est encore curieux comme un petit n'enfant.

-J'ai beaucoup répété le mot "blasé" dans la note précédente…

-Avec _Violin_ , j'aimerai réellement prôner les _cracks pairings_ , c'est-à-dire les couples que l'on ne voit nulle part ou rarement. DONC, pour que vous ne soyez pas pris en traîtres, voici certains des couples qui vont apparaître (pas tous, c'est la surprise) : Akashi x Sakurai, Aomine x Takao, Kise x Kagami (pas vraiment un crack celui là mais bon…)

-Les personnages sont principalement à Londres mais une partie sont japonais donc : si vous voyez dans une discussion des marques de politesses japonaises, déduisez que les personnages parlent japonais mais s'il y a des « Monsieur, Madame » c'est de l'anglais. Si nécessaire, je préciserai.

xxx

Ses doigts pâles se posèrent avec une délicatesse infinie sur les cordes de son _Stradivarius_ , le côté de son délicat menton se posa sur la mentonnière et, prenant en main l'archet, il attendit quelques secondes en profitant de cette atmosphère remplie d'une volupté gracile et anxieuse qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Enfin, il fit glisser son archet pour élever la première note de la partie soliste du _Concerto pour violon_ de Sibelius dont la partition glissait dans son esprit tout naturellement. Ce n'était pas son favori mais il aimait la dimension symphonique que créait cette œuvre jouée en concert grâce à l'équilibre qu'elle arrivait à créer. Les notes et les nuances sombres de la composition jouée par ses mains de maitre emplirent la salle et son seul public, accoudée à l'encadrement de la porte, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant cette figure gracile se tordre avec délicatesse quand elle jouait. Le violoniste avait les yeux à semi-ouverts et regardait dans le vide en se laissant emporter dans cette mélodie qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il avait joué deux jours auparavant durant un concert (de plus, certains se demandaient comment il arrivait à jouer les yeux fermés ou avec un œil à demi caché par cette mèche qui striait le côté gauche de son visage). Alors qu'il terminait les dernières notes, il eut un frisson en imaginant l'orchestre derrière lui et, dés qu'il releva son archet dans la dernière note du solo, un calme agréable et rare se propagea. Puis, de discrets applaudissements retentirent et il se retourna de demi vers son amie qui essuyait délicatement une larme au coin de ses yeux roses. Elle s'approcha alors qui laissait tomber son bras armé de son violon de long de son corps et qu'il déposait son archet pour tourner les pages de la partition de Sibelius pour tomber sur celle du prochain solo qu'il devait travailler et qu'il jouerait à la _Royal Opera House_ de Londres dans quelques jours. Il regarda pourtant son amie qui se posta à côté de lui en déposant une bouteille d'eau sur le piano à queue de la salle de répétition :

« Ah, Tatsuya, c'est magnifique, comme d'habitude.

Le susnommé déplaça sa main dans l'air pour aller essuyer une larme restante sur la joue de la belle jeune femme de vingt-trois ans devant lui alors qu'il répondait en simplicité :

-Merci Satsuki, je dois encore répéter Tchaïkovski et nous pourrions y aller.

-D'accord (elle sourit tendrement) mais ne force pas trop, nous prenons l'avion demain de bonne heure, n'oublie pas, et boit un peu. »

Il acquiesça souplement et elle l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'elle indiquait qu'elle allait travailler dans le bureau d'à côté et qu'elle reviendrait quand il aurait terminé pour le ramener chez lui. Il prit la peine de boire une demi-gorgée pour ne pas être envenimé par la pensée de la demande de sa plus fidèle fan.

Puis, il replaça de nouveau parfaitement son instrument et commença à jouer de nouveau, propageant dans la pièce cette atmosphère magique que le génie qu'il était arrivait si bien à créer.

xx

La pluie battait le bitume alors qu'une belle voiture noire fendait l'air pour rejoindrel'aéroport d'Itami pour avoir le premier vol après 7h00 (1) et alors que le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé. Le passager assis à l'arrière regardait paisiblement la route éclairée par les lampadaires et la nuit claire alors que ses doigts caressaient inconsciemment l'étui de son violon. Il était habillé sobrement, d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull fin à col roulé tout aussi sombre et il avait gardé son simple trench-coat dans la voiture. Heureusement que son amie –et assistante- était là, sinon il aurait gardé également son écharpe beige. Celle-ci, tapotait sur sa tablette tactile dont la lumière illuminait son beau visage légèrement et finement maquillé, dont une mèche rose sortant de ses cheveux attachés grâce à une pince en jade lui barrait le front. Elle la glissa machinalement derrière son oreille puis se redressa en verrouillant son outil de travail. La jeune femme, habillé dans un fabuleux tailleur jupe noir –tenue qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent, préférant les robes pour le travail ou les marinières sinon- se tourna vers son ami en ôtant ses lunettes qu'elle ne mettait que pour le travail :

« Tatsuya, tu-

-Nous allons voir quelqu'un de spécial dans l'avion pour que tu ais sortit ton tailleur? »

Elle sursauta, coupée par son ami sans s'en offusquer évidement, et elle soupira devant son léger sourire en coin puis elle remit sa mèche alors déjà glissée derrière son oreille en rosissant légèrement.

« Et bien, il se trouve que quelqu'un d'autre voulait décoller en même temps que nous alors l'aéroport nous a mis à disposition un seul avion privé pour deux groupes…

-Qui est ce "quelqu'un d'autre" ?

-Akashi Seijurô, tu sais, le grand chef d'orchestre. » (elle précisait, son ami pouvait tellement être dans la lune quand il ne s'agissait pas de violon et de partitions…)

Il répondit par un "Ah…" évasif et reprit sa contemplation de la nuit car il avait compris au ton neutre de son amie que ce n'était le _grand_ Akashi Seijurô qui l'intéressait. Il verrait bien au moment voulu…

xx

La voiture était postée sous l'aile du _coucou_ qui l'amènerait à Londres depuis un bon quart d'heure. Pourtant, Tatsuya était toujours dans le véhicule à regarder le parapluie rouge pourpre de Satsuki qui se balançait légèrement alors qu'elle réglait quelques éléments et que les phares d'une nouvelle voiture se frayaient dans la nuit plus légère désormais. La discussion eut l'air de se finir rapidement car la jeune femme vint ouvrir la porte de la berline pour lui dire avec un doux sourire :

« Allez, il faut y aller. »

Il sortit donc une jambe, prenant calmement la poignée de sa mallette bleue claire un peu abîmée, puis l'autre pour sortir de l'habitacle. Son amie s'était retournée mais elle tourna légèrement son regard pour voir si le musicien la suivait et quel ne fut pas son effroi lorsqu'elle vit que _Môssieur_ n'avait pas trouvé bon de se couvrir d'un parapluie mais plutôt de glisser avec attention son étui sous son manteau. Elle revint d'un pas furieux vers lui et ouvrit un autre petit parapluie qui était dans son sac au dessus de la tête déjà humide du brun.

« Tatsuya, bon sang ! Fait attention, si tu tombais malade ! » Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec une pichenette sur le front.

Il lui sourit juste doucement pour s'excuser et prit le manche du parapluie d'une main, l'autre protégeant son précieux fardeau. Elle soupira mais ne put lui en vouloir et reprit son chemin vers l'escalier de l'avion. L'autre voiture venait de se garer et, alors que le brun gravissait les marches, il se tourna à temps pour apercevoir une touffe rouge pétante –visible malgré l'obscurité- se faire recouvrir par un parapluie noir.

xx

Assis sur un confortable mais trop banal siège beige, il avait le menton posé contre sa paume, ses doigts tapotant contre sa joue, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment de l'aéroport depuis la fenêtre. Son autre main reposait toujours sur son étui mais, au contraire de celle contre son menton, elle était immobile, presque sereine. Il aurait presque sursauté en sentant soudainement une main contre son épaule. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit Satsuki qui déposait un carré de serviette blanche et un verre d'eau dessus devant lui. Elle avait toujours ce doux sourire malgré qu'elle lui tapote le bras maternellement :

« Il faut que tu boives, tiens. »

Il acquiesça doucement mais ne prit aucunement le verre, attendant qu'elle parte. Ce qu'elle ne fit évidement pas puisque qu'elle savait qu'il acquiesçait toujours –avec parfois un sourire- et qu'il attende qu'elle parte pour finalement ne jamais y toucher. Pour lui, boire était une nécessité après un match de basketball (sport qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement et qu'il pratiquait avant de tomber dans la musique à cause de…) ou, aujourd'hui, après un bon et complet concert. Alors que la rosée plaçait ses poings sur ses hanches, du mouvement se fit et la figure de la nouvelle personnalité à fouler le pied de cet avion apparu. La jeune assistante reprit tout de suite un air digne et un sourire discret malgré qu'elle se soit clairement crispée. Tatsuya, très droit à chaque fois qu'il était assis, ne redressa que son menton de sa main pour la poser sur celle déjà sur l'étui. Alors, Akashi Seijurô se posta devant eux, sondant chacun d'eux de ses mystérieux yeux hétérochromes. Il paru nettement plus intéressé par le musicien car leurs yeux se rencontrèrent plus longtemps mais il dût regarder Satsuki qui s'avançait vers lui en s'inclinant :

« Je suis Momoi Satsuki, assistante d'Himuro-san, enchantée Akashi-san. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dérangé par notre présence… »

Alors qu'Akashi ne parut pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche, c'est une autre voix qui s'élevait :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Momoi-san, vous ne dérangez aucunement. »

Elle sursauta distinctement mais parut soulagé de voir le nouvel (?) arrivant. C'était un frêle jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise dont les yeux tout aussi bleus étaient complètement neutres. Malgré que le brun toujours assis ne sursaute pas, il ne l'avait pas remarqué et cligna des yeux. Il fut, de plus, à moitié surpris de voir son amie rougir légèrement en saluant le garçon :

« Kuroko-san ! V-voilà quelque chose qui nous rassure. »

L'autre assistant (il semblait ainsi…) se tourna vers son patron en lui demandant où il voulait s'asseoir. Celui-ci, toujours sous les yeux foncés d'Himuro, répondit donc :

« Je vais m'asseoir devant Himuro-san, assied-toi devant Momoi-san, ça ira. »

Satsuki parut surprise qu'il se souvienne de son nom -tellement il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé inintéressant sa présentation- mais surtout de son choix. Elle lança un regard à son ami mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait rien mais, malgré sa passion extravagante, il savait se tenir et même être fort agréable en société. Il semblait juste si lointain lorsqu'il jouait, c'est tout…

Ainsi, Akashi se retrouva devant Tatsuya avec un mystérieux et discret sourire sur les lèvres :

« Où jouez-vous, à Londres ?

\- A la Royal Opera House, ce samedi. » Répondit-il fort poliment.

L'autre acquiesça comme s'il était déjà au courant et se tourna vers la fenêtre alors qu'un message et un signal sonore demandait aux passagers de boucler leurs ceintures pour le décollage. Satsuki semblait soucieuse en s'attachant, réfléchissant quelques instants si… Elle tourna la tête, pas certaine de son appréhension. Elle préférait regarder le beau visage de Kuroko-san qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant au _Kyoto Concert Hall_ durant un concert où Tatsuya était évidement le soliste au violon et où le bleuté faisait apparemment du repérage pour Akashi-san.

L'avion venait de décoller.

De son côté, Tatsuya sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent légèrement alors il se tourna vers le rouge en demandant :

« Cela ne vous gêne pas si je dors un peu ?

-Pas du tout. »

Malgré l'air neutre du chef d'orchestre mondialement reconnu, il était dit, le brun appuya donc sa tempe contre le côté de son siège et ferma doucement ses yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil calme, ses mains toujours possessives déposées sur son étui. Il s'endormit sans le savoir sous le regard appréciateur mais discret d'Akashi qui connaissait le "pouvoir" du violoniste et était impatient de le voir jouer.

xx

Frappant soudainement son poing contre le pupitre en bois devant lui, Nijimura –chef d'orchestre émérite- sentait son énervement prendre une dimension toute particulière et cria presque aux musiciens devant lui de se bouger –littéralement- le _derrière_ pour faire mieux que la m… _mauvaise_ prestation qu'ils avaient proposé. Le concert était exactement dans _trois_ jours, son _merveilleux_ soliste n'était toujours PAS arrivé, le _grand_ chef d'orchestre qui prendrait sa place lors du concert également. Son boulot était JUSTE de faire travailler les musiciens qui, pour certains, avaient clairement l'air de se faire c- de s' _embêter,_ de faire un rapport et de simplement prendre la place de producteur qu'il préférait endosser désormais. Alors, il est vrai que l'absence de ses _guest_ et que ce soit lui qui organise tout le concert puisse le mettre sur les nerfs, c'était aussi la faute de ces incapables de musiciens.

« Bon, vous allez vous bouger et on reprend depuis le DEBUT! »

Il vit clairement son pianiste de génie, un grand dadet aux cheveux violets, lever les yeux au ciel puis lorgner la poche de chips à ses pieds et son, malgré tout, fort doué violoncelliste Midorima Shintarou remonter ses lunettes d'agacement (de la nullité des autres musiciens, selon lui sûrement). Nijimura tapota le coin du pupitre avec sa baguette, leva les mains pour commencer mais une voix l'interrompit :

« Monsieur Nijimura, allons, ne soyez pas aussi dur avec eux. »

Le susnommé se tourna et faillit sursauter en voyant le fameux Akashi Seijurô venir sur la scène par les coulisses et apparaître aux yeux de tous. A côté de lui, se trouvait le non moins renommé Himuro Tatsuya. Il faut savoir que son assistante, Satsuki, avait l'air fichtrement troublée, peut être d'avoir appris soudainement qu'Akashi serait le chef d'orchestre du concert de Tatsuya. Malgré son appréhension dans l'avion il y a plusieurs heures de cela, elle n'avait pas trouvé cette information et cela la troublait profondément. Son ami, qui l'avait remarqué, avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait juste sourit. Cet homme avait l'air compétent et sa réputation le démontrait bien, le brun se doutait que tout irai bien.

Après avoir salué poliment le dénommé Nijimura et l'orchestre qui les regardaient avec curiosité (accompagnés de chuchotements pour certains) et vu certains détails, il fut décidé de reprendre rapidement cette répétition avec le rouge à la baguette et le brun à sa place de soliste. Akashi lissa son veston en ouvrant le carnet de partition devant lui et commença en levant ses yeux hétérochromes devant l'orchestre qui attendaient patiemment :

« Bien, mesdames, messieurs, puisque nous rejouons du Tchaïkovski et pour vous habituer au jeu de Monsieur Himuro, commençons avec la _Sérénade mélancolique_ en si bémol mineur _,_ s'il vous plait. »

Akashi regarda deux secondes Tatsuya, qui tournait légèrement les chevilles de son violon pour régler les accords qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts et qui était prêt à placer son violon, puis les premières notes de clarinette (2) s'élevèrent à peine une seconde après, sous les yeux attentifs de Nijimura, des assistants qui tenaient les manteau de leurs patrons et des gens de l'équipe qui regardèrent avec attention les deux nouveaux venus. Dés que le solo débuta pour le brun, il fut clairement empli de musique et tous autour également. Les musiciens qui ne jouaient pas écarquillèrent presque leurs yeux devenus brillants et ceux qui jouaient arrivèrent à se coller à ce tempo équilibré, mélodieux et purent presque en pleurer. Le chef d'orchestre fut malgré tout fort étonné : il ne s'attendait pas à tant de justesse et de…magie. Ce n'était qu'une répétition mais il était certain que cette atmosphère spéciale serait d'autant plus présente lors du concert. La salle éclairée rendait à la musique un décor princier à la hauteur du musicien, que dis-je, du magicien qui proposait un spectacle passionné et harmonieux. Satsuki dû masquer ses yeux humides par la tristesse. En effet, ceux qui _savaient_ pouvaient remarquer la tristesse comblée à la passion du brun dont le corps gracile accompagnait chaque mouvement. Le pianiste attendant n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belle prestation et un éclat germa au fond de ses yeux paresseux. Kuroko regardait avec un émerveillement masqué cet éphèbe émettre de si belles notes et dont les doigts fins et habiles appuyaient avec une grâce sans pareille sur les cordes posées sur le manche. Akashi lui, ne restait pas en reste : ses gestes étaient précis et il arrivait à lier tout les musiciens entre eux pour parfaire la mélodie.

La mélodie se termina et une seconde de calme plat se fit avant que les applaudissements ne fusèrent pour ce violoniste de génie et ce chef d'orchestre qui arrivait à parfaire leurs talents personnels en presque une équipe parfaite. Akashi et Tatsuya se regardèrent quelques instants, un micro sourire germa sur leur lèvre, puis le chef reprit en annonçant le morceau suivant.

xx

Quand le brun sortit de la salle de concert pour prendre un couloir qui le conduisit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, une légère bruine de soirée s'épaississait délicatement. Il se permit de souffler un peu –s'appuyant sur le mur à l'abris- et regarda, les yeux légèrement plissés, les voitures fendre l'air sur la route. Soudain, il entendit un grincement puis un froissement de papier à ses côtés. Se tournant, il vit un…un géant, ouai, aux cheveux violets. Clignant des yeux, il le reconnu comme l'un des musiciens et baissa ses yeux vers le paquet de chips qu'il venait d'ouvrir et le vit soudainement devant ses yeux.

« E-euh, non merci, c'est gentil… » Répondit-il à cette proposition silencieuse d'une voix calme.

Le violet plongea donc sa grande main dans son paquet et commença à grignoter. Tatsuya le regarda quelques instants puis reporta son regard sur la route. Quelques secondes passèrent quand le brun décida de dire :

« Vous êtes pianiste, c'est ça ?

-Hm, Murasakibara Atsushi. (il avait du se douter que le brun voulait connaître son nom)

-Ah, enchanté, Himuro Tatsuya.

-Je sais. »

Le brun sursauta doucement et discrètement en ne rajoutant rien de plus. Pourtant, l'autre reprit pour éviter de rentrer dans un silence désagréable.

« Pourquoi fais-tu de la musique ?

La question sembla étonner le brun une seconde mais il se reprit tout de suite bien vite en reprenant, quittant les mèches violettes du regard :

-Parce que j'adore la musique.

Malgré que la réponse lui paraisse claire, Tatsuya fut encore étonné de la réponse de l'autre :

-Ennuyeux… »

Alors que le violoniste fronçait les sourcils et qu'il allait demander pourquoi, la porte qui conduisait vers l'entrée des artistes et qui grinçait légèrement se fit entendre. Sortit alors Kuroko qui parut légèrement surpris de voir les deux musiciens. Enfin plutôt, de voir le pianiste aux côtés du brun. Il s'avança vers celui-ci en lui tendant poliment son téléphone cellulaire :

« Himuro-san, c'est Momoi-san qui m'a demandé de vous apporter votre téléphone car il a sonné.

-Merci beaucoup Kuroko-san. » Répondit le brun avec un discret sourire.

Le bleuté acquiesça puis sembla hésiter mais le regard attentif du brun lui permit d'oublier la présence du violet qui semblait le fusiller fort discrètement du regard et il reprit :

« Vous avez extrêmement bien joué. »

Le brun sourit avec gentillesse au compliment puis le remercia doucement. Soudain, le téléphone de Tatsuya sonna et il crispa ses épaules en le regardant. S'excusant d'un signe de main et d'un sourire conscrit, il s'écarta en décrochant, laissant les deux jeunes hommes qui le regardèrent partir. Un peu plus loin mais toujours protégé de la fine pluie, il décrocha :

« Allo ?

 _-Tatsuya ? Ouf, tu as toujours le même numéro… C'est Taiga à l'appareil !_ »

xx

 _Le lendemain._

Satsuki, à la place passager avant de la berline, regardait avec joie et appréhension à la fois l'internat anglais de style renaissance qui se trouvait devant elle alors que le conducteur se garait dans la rue trempée. Elle sortit la première et alla ouvrir la portière de son ami, faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume noir. Celui-ci la regarda et lui dit un peu anxieux :

« Merci Satsuki.

-De quoi ? Ca me fait plaisir de revoir Taiga-kun, tu sais, c'est juste que… »

Il acquiesça en la rassurant qu'ils ne resteraient que deux heures ici, soit le temps de son temps libre avant la répétition de l'après-midi. Ils s'avancèrent et ouvrirent donc la lourde porte en bois. Ils tombèrent sur un hall d'entrée qui donnait une idée de la décoration du reste de la maison : le sol et le plafond étaient en bois quand les murs jaunis de papier peint tombaient doucement en ruine. Les meubles étaient vieillots mais l'odeur de braise et de papier créaient une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. Au centre de la pièce, devant le meuble de ce qui devait être l'accueil d'un –en vérité- ancien hôtel, se trouvaient deux personnes : une femme blonde qui les salua avec un fort accent américain qui contrastait avec l'accent anglais d'ici. Tatsuya lui aussi avait un léger accent américain puisqu'il y avait passé son enfance. A ses côtés, il reconnu sans aucun doute son ami d'enfance, commun à Satsuki à partir du lycée -qu'ils avaient suivis tout les trois au Japon. Celui-ci sourit grandement et s'avança vers eux :

« Hey, Tatsuya ! Et, et Satsuki ? » Malgré que le rouge paru étonné, il accepta l'embrassade de son amie qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.

Il apprit donc qu'elle était devenue l'assistante d'Himuro puis il leur présenta la jeune femme comme étant Alexandra Garcia, une américaine venue ici et qui avait créé cet internat. Lui continuait ses études pour devenir pompier et il aidait Alex à tenir l'internat (celle-ci l'avait embourbé dans cette histoire après qu'ils se soient rencontré sur un terrain de street-basket). La blonde était dynamique et avait faillit embrasser Satsuki qui en rougissait encore. Pourtant, ils furent interrompus par des pas d'enfants qui coururent se glisser dans les bras de la patronne et du futur pompier. Ils parlaient tous un anglais approximatif et posaient plein de question aux nouveaux venus qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Alors que Tatsuya se retrouva avec une petite brune dans les bras qui riait aux éclats, un jeune homme bien plus âgé que les autres –environ dix-huit ans- arriva et les enfants coururent se jeter presque dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon leur dit deux mots comme quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un "Allez dans la salle de musique, je vous y rejoins.". Après que tous soient partit –même la brune dans les bras du violoniste- le nouvel arrivant s'avança en riant, faisant briller ses prunelles acier :

« Ah, ces enfants, toujours à courir partout.

Il se gratta la nuque puis salua poliment Tatsuya et Satsuki en souriant de toutes ses dents :

-Je m'appelle Takao Kazunari, je suis japonais et je suis arrivé ici avec Taiga il y a, hm, cinq ans environ. Au fait, Taiga, Miss Prime est arrivée, tu m'as demandé de venir te prévenir… »

Taiga le remercia puis les deux autres se présentèrent et Kazu resta quelques instants pensif en écoutant le nom de Tatsuya. Puis, sous les regards amusés des adultes de l'internat, il rougit légèrement en s'exclamant :

« A-attendez, vous êtes le grand violoniste Himuro Tatsuya ? O-ouah ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu le connaissais Taiga ? »

Le rouge ne répondit qu'avec un sourire taquin et le brun se frotta les cheveux en râlant et en expliquant à Himuro qu'il l'avait entendu à la radio et qu'il espérait depuis de le voir en vrai. A la question de celui-ci, il expliqua qu'il jouait de la flûte et que Miss Prime était leur professeur de musique. Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de partir vers la salle de musique (à part Alex qui avait du travail) et Tatsuya vit clairement son ami d'enfance grimacer après avoir posé une question au jeune flutiste qui semblait soudainement anxieux. Pourtant, ils arrivèrent en papotant allègrement devant la salle de musique et Tatsuya fut clairement empli de la nouvelle odeur de cordes et d'encre. Là, se tenait une vieille dame un peu forte et aux airs aigris, au centre de la pièce un piano droit délavé, noir à l'origine, et plusieurs pupitres étaient disposés ça et là de la pièce. La fameuse Miss Prime les salua et demanda à Takao de se placer devant son pupitre. Elle somma les enfants qui se cachaient derrière la porte de déguerpir puis proposa aux invités de s'asseoir sur la banquette _Louis XVI_ , d'origine française, quelques mètres plus loin contre le mur. Ils y allèrent et la professeure reprit :

« Hm, Daiki n'est pas là, n'est-ce-pas ? Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Enfin, c'est très bien que Monsieur Himuro soit ici, il pourra voir le petit talent qui se cache derrière ces murs ! »

Elle rit doucement, comme une bonne vieille femme, fière de son élève –flûtiste comme elle l'était professionnellement dans sa jeunesse- et reprit :

« Bien, Kazunari, La tempesta di mare, en F Majeur, _please._ »

Celui-ci souffla. Il s'entraîne sur ce concerto depuis des semaines et enfin qu'il y arrivait, il pouvait montrer ce qu'il savait faire à un grand musicien. Il capta le regard gentil du violoniste et commença à souffler dans son instrument.

Le rythme entraînant du solo de flûte fit bouger son corps maigre alors qu'il appuyait avec passion sur les sorties d'air quand il le fallait, millimétré comme _littéralement_ du papier à musique. Tatsuya voyait en le jeune orphelin un passionné qui, comme lui, devait entendre l'orchestre entier jouer à ses côtés. Kazunari fermait les yeux en jouant et voyait défiler sous ses paupières les lignes de la partition qu'il n'avait cessé de lire et d'apprendre le soir sous la couette, avec une lampe torche pour seule lumière. C'était au Japon qu'il avait découvert la flûte en voyant un concert rediffusé sur des télévisions dans un grand magasin dans lequel il était rentré lors d'une de ses fugues. Le jeune avait, en effet, été un enfant terrible à l'internat japonais dans lequel il a grandit et commencer la flûte avec une pauvre flûte en plastique acheté quelques Yens puis rencontrer Taiga qui l'avait emmené ici l'avait décidément calmé. C'est en arrivant ici que celui-ci lui avait offert la flûte grâce à laquelle il jouait actuellement.

Pendant sa performance, du côté de la porte que les enfants avaient désertés depuis longtemps, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la musicienne, un œil foncé couleur saphir regardait, émerveillé, le beau flutiste.

xx

« Tatsuya ! Il est parfait, il faut que nous fassions jouer nos relations pour aider ce petit à percer ! Regardes moi ce visage, n'est-il pas celui d'un petit génie ? »

Satsuki disant, elle tenait le _petit génie_ par le bras en lui prenant le visage en coupe pour accentuer ses derniers mots. Alors que celui-ci râlait dans sa barbe, Tatsuya rit doucement devant le regard éberlué de Miss Prime et celui amusé-blasé de Taiga : la rose était littéralement tombé amoureuse du jeu de ce petit, comme elle était tombée sous le charme de celui du violoniste : elle voulait vraiment que ce garçon puisse déployer ses ailes. Alors, le musicien renommé parvint à éloigner son amie et redressa le jeune homme en lui époussetant les épaules et le maintenant droit tout comme lui, son corps fin parfaitement cintré dans sa chemise blanche et –avant de l'enlever- dans son éternel trench. Il dit donc à Kazunari :

« J'ai joué beaucoup d'instruments avant de commencer à me parfaire dans le violon. J'affectionne particulièrement la douceur du timbre d'une flûte ou d'un oboe, et tu as su parfaire le son de la tienne. Je t'en félicite. »

Kazunari, qui n'avait jamais entendu d'aussi beaux et poétiques compliments venant d'un professionnel (les autres lui trouvaient toujours un défaut : trop jeune, trop pâle, trop mince, trop… _pauvre_.), baissa les yeux avec un immense sourire lui barrant le visage. Himuro dû reprendre après le léger coup de coude de la part de son amie :

« Hm, je ne veux pas te presser, c'est Satsuki qui le veut (pincement au bras de la part de la susnommée), non sérieusement, je pourrai te trouver une entrevue avec un chef d'orchestre si tu veux… Tu pourrais rejoindre un orchestre renommé, qui sait ? » Haussa presque naïvement les épaules le brun qui savait parfaitement que le garçon y parviendrait. Mais seulement s'il le voulait.

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir, touché par cette proposition quand la porte en bois vieux claqua contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques grains de poussières, et apparu alors un autre jeune homme, âgé de dix-huit ans environ comme son homologue flûtiste, grand, bronzé et aux cheveux courts et bleus marines. Il semblait furieusement énervé et s'avança vers Kazunari et Tatsuya en se mettant devant l'autre orphelin :

« Kazu' ne rejoindra aucun orchestre, laissez-le tranquille maintenant et partez ! »

Presque tout le monde avait sursauté et, alors que Miss Prime ou Taiga allaient dire deux mots au nouvel arrivant, le plus petit brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en disant doucement avec un petit sourire fin :

« Daiki, tu sais, ce serait une bonne opportunité pour moi et pour toi aussi si tu voulais montrer à Monsieur Himuro ce que tu sais faire… »

Mais _Daiki_ ne sembla pas de cet avis et rejeta la main de son ami sur son épaule et s'enfuit presque en claquant la porte, criant un cinglant « Espèce de lâche ! » à son ami qui baissa les yeux puis les releva vers le violoniste :

« Désolé Monsieur, mais je pense que je vais devoir refuser votre offre… (il semblait soudainement dramatiquement perdu) je-je dois aller retrouver Daiki… »

Pourtant, il fut coupé par la main de Taiga qui lui demanda de ranger ses affaires de musique ou de continuer à jouer mais de surtout ne pas aller voir son meilleur ami : le rouge voulait parler à Tatsuya de son cas et ce serait celui-ci qui irait le voir. Alors, le brun suivit son ami d'enfance jusque dans le couloir, le regarda fermer la porte, s'appuyer sur le mur, croiser les bras et l'écouta attentivement :

« Ce gosse, Daiki-enfin-Aomine Daiki, sa mère est morte lorsqu'il est né et son père l'a abandonné ici, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à Londres, dans le but de s'occuper avec toutes les joyeusetés que tu peux imaginer avoir lieu dans les quartiers pauvres de la capitale… »

Il releva ses yeux rougeaux vers son ami et vit bien que celui-ci l'écoutait sérieusement puis il reprit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, agacé :

« Je m'y connais sérieusement pas en classique, moi c'est le basket et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'as abandonné mais-

-Tu sais pourquoi, Taiga. Préféra mettre au point le violoniste donc les yeux se teintèrent d'une tristesse futile quelques secondes.

L'autre le regarda mais ne rajouta rien en reprenant

-Dans tous les cas, je sais que ce petit a un don, Tatsuya ! La seule fois où j'ai vraiment été touché par de la musique classique c'est en t'entendant, je ne me souviendrais jamais du nom bizarre du compositeur, c'était pas un chien au fait ?... Peut importe, surtout je croyais n'être jamais autant touché une seconde fois et que j'aimerai ce type de musique que si je t'entendais en jouer... Mais Kazunari et surtout Daiki ont réussi à me faire changer d'avis, tu t'en rends compte !

-Je pense bien et c'était du Beethoven, Taiga. Rit doucement Tatsuya, touché au fond par les mots de son ami.

-Hm, ouai… Mais bon, pourtant Daiki ne suit pas les cours et ne veut jamais jouer devant quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. J'ai même essayé de lui proposer d'aller voir un concert, il n'en a aucune envie. S'te plait, va le voir et arrive à le faire, au moins, jouer devant toi, ou arrive à trouver pourquoi il hait mais à la fois il adore la musique… »

Le brun le regarda abasourdi quelques instants et Taiga se frotta les cheveux rageusement en s'excusant et en avouant que sa demande était littéralement tordue mais l'autre s'avança et lui sourit doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le voir. »

xx

La balle orangé, voir blanche à endroit à cause du temps, rebondit souplement sur le sol bitumé du parvis, où quelques herbes mortes sortaient des interstices, après avoir passé sa course dans l'anneau sans filet accroché au mur en pierre. Le joueur récupéra l'objet et se positionna pour tirer quand il fut interrompu par une voix claire :

« Alors tu fais aussi du basket, en plus d'être apparemment un pianiste émérite ? »

Le jeune bronzé se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et le foudroya doucement du regard :

« Bien vu, _Monsieur Himuro._ »

L'ironie cinglait ses derniers mots mais le susnommé ne s'en offusqua pas et s'assit sur les pierres sèches du petit escalier qui menait à cette cour extérieure et lui proposa de s'asseoir à ses côté. Devant le regard dubitatif, énervé et hésitant du jeune homme, Tatsuya rajouta, en japonais:

« Ne parlons pas de musique, saches que je faisais du basketball moi aussi. »

Cela eut le mérite d'être clair et Daiki vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, calant le ballon entre ses pieds et posant son menton sur ses mains croisées devant lui, ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Tatsuya lui, était droit et avait également ses mains croisées entre ses jambes légèrement écartées. C'est, étonnement, le p'tit qui commença :

« Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est pour la musique, j'ai vu vous… (il hésita mais croisa le regard neutre et blanc de l'autre) regardez la balle différemment, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça.

Tatsuya soupira mais sourit doucement devant la franchise du jeune homme. Alors, levant ses yeux vers le ciel triste, il finit par dire :

-J'ai passé mon enfance au Japon puis aux Etats-Unis, le royaume du basket, non ? (il rit doucement) J'ai appris là bas et je dois avouer que je me débrouillais bien. Puis, j'ai rencontré Taiga (l'autre paru étonné) et je lui appris ce que je savais…

Il attendit que l'information passe puis reprit.

-Nous avons beaucoup joué ensemble jusqu'au moment où…il m'a dépassé.

Encore un silence.

-Ca avait beau me mettre mal à l'aise, je n'ai rien dit, après un bon échange de poing, tout allait mieux entre nous tu sais. Enfin, nous sommes partis tous les deux faire la fin de notre collège puis notre lycée au Japon.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas, non ?

-Bingo. Taiga a continué à me dépasser et… »

Il continua son histoire en alternant entre des regards vides sur ses mains puis vers le ciel toujours brumeux. Au moment où il avait vu cette différence, ce gouffre se créer entre lui et son ami, il s'était également rendu compte d'autre chose : il jouait de façon trop _scolaire._ Et les entraînements n'y changeaient rien. Alors qu'il visait de devenir basketteur pro, les entretiens qu'il passait finissaient toujours sur la même réponse _: Désolé, vous n'avez pas ce petit truc en plus et puis, vous êtes trop mince pour faire du basket, regardez vos mains !_

« J'ai donc beaucoup hésité : continuer à me battre ou abandonner. Désolé de venir sur ça, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert la musique et…

Il s'arrêta et rit, conscrit.

-Désolé, tu ne veux pas que j'en parle.

Mais Daiki répondit, vif, avec cette innocence d'enfant :

-Non, allez-y, continuez. »

Malgré que le brun parut étonné mais reprit en reportant son regard sur le panier de basket.

« Je…j'ai donc décidé de suivre des cours de musique et j'ai peu à peu laisser malencontreusement tomber le basket…puis j'ai touché à mon premier violon...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé, un doux sourire se dévoila sur ses traits fins :

-J'avais dix-neuf ans à l'époque et, à mon premier concert, je crois que j'ai pleuré dés que j'ai fini de jouer la partition puis, j'ai relevé les yeux et…

Daiki ouvrit les yeux, attentif :

-Tout le monde pleurait. Avoua finalement le brun qui se leva en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Je me suis donc promis de faire passer toutes ces émotions, que je n'ai jamais pu faire passer par le sport, en jouant du mieux que je pouvais du violon. »

Le brun inspira un grand coup d'air frais et froid londonien puis se tourna de demi vers le jeune homme qui semblait réfléchir à son histoire à moitié exhaustive. Il regardait toujours le panier et ne posait aucune question au jeune homme, ne voulant le brusquer. Etonnement, ce fut celui-ci qui parla le premier de nouveau, la voix basse :

« Je me débrouille bien en basket, si je rejoint une équipe, je pourrais la faire gagner et gagner un maximum d'argent pour l'internat. Ce que j'pourrais pas avoir si j'choisis la musique. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et frappa un caillou gris avec le bout de sa _Jordan_ d'occasion noire (qu'il avait eu grâce aux 50 Pounds (3) qu'il avait gagné après deux mois de petit boulot). Il se mit à la hauteur de Tatsuya qui lui dit :

« Je ne t'ai jamais écouté mais je sens qu'au fond de toi tu aimes réellement le piano, tu pourrais réellement percer dans ce milieu…

-Arrêtez vos conneries, me lancer dans la musique c'est traduit par des concerts je n'sais pas où, je n'sais pas quand et je serai sûrement séparé de- »

Il s'interrompit tout seul et se renfrognant sous le regard à la fois étonné et compréhensif du brun qui avait tout à fait compris de qui parlait le bleuté. Mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il prononce le nom de la personne s'il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune pianiste.

Presque naïvement, il dit donc :

« Quand on est reconnu partout, on peut aller où l'on veut, créer de l'émotion où l'on veut et jouer avec qui l'on veut. On peut surtout créer cette émotion pour les autres mais pour soi également, si l'on joue avec la même détermination que l'on peut avoir lors d'un…match de basket.

Il vit clairement les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller et son visage se tourner vers lui soudainement :

« Sérieux ?

-Sérieux. » Répondit-il avec cette même expression un peu familière pour lui et qui sonnait extraordinairement étrange avec lui.

L'autre baissa les yeux mais Tatsuya avait bien vu le changement d'éclat dans les yeux saphir. Alors, il s'approcha et, d'un accord tacite, lui fit un signe de menton pour rentrer et rejoindre les autres dans la salle de musique. Malgré son appréhension rare, Daiki bomba le torse et ouvrit la porte.

xx

« Quoi ? Tu veux nous inviter dans les coulisses de ton concert ? » S'écria Kagami devant les yeux éberlués des deux jeunes et de la professeure.

Tatsuya acquiesça doucement avec ce fin sourire qui le caractérisait si bien et Satsuki tenait son menton entre ses doigts délicatement manucurés avec un sourire en coin de réflexion :

« Hm, oui, ce sera possible… C'est une excellente idée ! » Acquiesça finalement la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, la bouche en cœur.

Tatsuya se tourna donc vers les trois autres garçons de la pièce : Kagami se frottait la nuque, gêné, Takao serrait les poings, des étoiles dans les yeux et Daiki avait retrouvé cet air renfrogné, peu content de la proposition trop… _musicale_ du violoniste. Pourtant, les mots de celui-ci retentirent dans son esprit et il se dit que ça pouvait être une bonne idée… Et puis, le regard brillant et heureux que lui lançait Kazunari était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse refuser, allons.

« Allez, Daiki, dit oui~. Répétait le fameux brun en secouant son bras.

-Ok, ok. » Finit par accepter le jeune homme, en tournant sa tête, renfrogné et les pommettes légèrement rosées.

C'est ainsi, sur le rire clair et franc du flûtiste que cette entrevue se termina sur le rappel à l'ordre de la répétition qui attendait Tatsuya et le regard entre lui et le jeune pianiste. Un simple regard qui signifiait tout de ce que leur discussion avait apporté : la douce rencontre entre deux mondes opposés mais unis par la magie créée par la musique.

xx

A ce moment-là, Kagami, le grand Taiga, l'œil du tigre, le combattant du feu, était…mort de peur. Un colosse se trouvait devant lui, blond poudré, qui lui demandait simplement qui ils venaient voir.

« Euh, T-Tatsuya Himuro nous a invité. »

Le garde de la porte des artistes se décala et les laissa entrer : apparemment Tatsuya l'avait prévenu, heureusement. Ils s'avancèrent donc, soudain petits dans leurs vêtements simples autour de tous ces gens habillés en costume qui courait partout. Des musiciens sortaient de leurs loges, des instruments à la main, certains les nettoyant ou parlant avec un autre musicien. Alors que Kagami essayait de faire abstraction des regards intrigués sans s'énerver et de retrouver son ami, Kazunari regardait ce monde si éloigné du sien avec une joie non masquée mais en même temps une appréhension et Daiki avait toujours cet air renfrogné en baissant les yeux. Alors que Taiga commençait sérieusement à se trouver de trop, une voix les délivra de leur attente :

« Taiga ! »

Apparu alors devant eux Tatsuya, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste de blazer fine et sombre sur une chemise immaculée. Tous les tissus étaient clairement d'excellente qualité et le style cintrait parfaitement son corps fin lui donnant un air sérieux, classe, de… _magicien_. Il glissa une main dans l'une de ses poches en souriant. Ils échangèrent deux mots puis il les amena tout prêt de la scène dans les coulisses. Satsuki s'approcha d'eux après s'être s'excusé auprès de Nijimura et Akashi, celui-ci envoyant un regard aux nouveaux venus et surtout au bronzé qui parlait avec Tatsuya.

« Vous êtes venus, c'est génial ! Et vous avez une place de choix. » Ponctua t'elle d'un clin d'œil.

Elle les fit avancer pour leur faire faire rapidement le tour des lieux. Alors que Tatsuya et Daiki parlaient encore ensemble, Kazunari regardait le dos de son meilleur ami et, alors qu'il se décalait, il se fit bousculer. Reculant de quelques pas, il releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec une figure en porcelaine d'un bus typiquement anglais. Il redressa ses yeux gris pour tomber sur des yeux verts jade qui l'observaient. Il s'excusa avec un sourire crispé en posant ses mains paumes contre paumes. L'autre haussa un sourcil en relevant ses lunettes et demanda après avoir observé les bouts des doigts du brun:

« Musicien ?

-E-euh, oui, flûte ! Répondit Kazunari en sursautant et se mettant droit.

-Hm, bel instrument. »

Il s'écarta et le jeune homme le suivit du regard puis souffla en lui demandant avant qu'il soit trop loin :

« J'espère rejoindre un orchestre, quel est votre nom ?

-Midorima Shintarou, violoncelliste. » Répondit l'autre après une petite hésitation mais, au fond, agréablement étonné même s'il ne le dirait jamais.

Le jeune orphelin fût interrompu dans ses pensées par Daiki qui l'appelait et il courut les rejoindre, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de s'arrêter de respirer. Après avoir rit évasivement à la question sur le pourquoi il était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir de son ami, le groupe s'arrêta à l'endroit où les spectateurs d'un soir devraient attendre puis Tatsuya et son amie les laissèrent là.

xx

Les spectateurs commençaient à affluer depuis une bonne demi-heure et, en se penchant un peu, Kazunari put voir clairement à travers les rideaux épais en laine tout ce beau monde s'installer, cintrés dans leurs beaux habits, leurs belles robes de bal. Le flûtiste déglutit en serrant le bout de son t-shirt noir mais fut rassuré par Daiki qui lui certifia qu'il était très bien comme ça.

Lui aussi avait jeté un regard et avait réellement été émerveillé par la beauté de cette place : bien sûr ce n'était pas un monde qu'il affectionnait et enviait mais les fils d'or et les sièges rouges l'avait émerveillé et il s'était pris à penser : _Moi aussi, un jour, je pourrais jouer dans cet univers_. Il se demandait vraiment quelles dimensions prendraient les émotions partagées par les musiciens dans un tel spectacle de lumières et de richesses.

Tatsuya, de son côté, après avoir vu les détails pour le concert était allé ajuster son habillage : il était particulièrement stressé ce soir là. Bien sûr, il savait que dés qu'il jouerait, ce ne serait plus le cas mais il y avait un tout autre challenge : montrer ce qu'il avait promis à Daiki, _le partage des émotions grâce à sa magie_.

La porte de sa loge s'ouvrit après deux petits coups frappés doucement et il se tourna pour découvrir Satsuki, parfaite dans la robe dans laquelle elle s'était glissée peut de temps auparavant après avoir laissé les autres. La robe était bleue marine, lui glissant jusqu'au niveau des hanches pour être séparé par une ceinture ayant au centre trois roses bleues et violettes et des feuilles de tissus cerclées d'or, le tour étant en tissu plissé s'épaississant jusque dans le dos, à la bordure des fesses, où se trouvait une autre rose et des tulles légères. En dessous de cette ceinture, la robe se continuait en s'élargissant avec plusieurs couches comme une réelle robe de princesse et le tulle final était parsemé de petites paillettes légères. Au centre de sa poitrine, une petite rose entourée de tulle tout aussi brillant et, tombant sur ses épaules, un ruban bleu cerclé d'or faisait le tour et constituait les manches. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux roses grâce à des barrettes en un chignon travaillé et sur ses bras se trouvaient des longs gants blancs.

La jeune femme lui faisait penser à une belle princesse française ou russe et il s'avança vers elle en déposant ses lèvres sur son front alors qu'elle demandait:

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ma Satsuki a réalisé son rêve de petite fille : elle est devenue une princesse. »

Il lui sourit et elle rougit en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule. Puis, elle rectifia son costume en ajoutant :

« C'est pour le bal organisé après et puis, tu n'es pas mal non plus…on y va ? »

En vérité, il était même plutôt bien : en plus de sa tenue, au lieu de parsemer sa mèche, il avait demandé à la coiffeuse de la couper un peu ce qui rendait son œil bien plus visible, tout en lui laissant ce charme solitaire et doux qu'on lui connaissant. Pour la jeune femme, il pouvait vous hypnotiser bien plus avec ses yeux ardoise visibles parfaitement.

Enfin, ils rejoignirent le groupe qui resta émerveillé devant la tenue de l'assistante. Kuroko était déjà côté d'eux, parfait dans son costume, et lui et le violoniste se sourirent. Le bleuté se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être failli rougir devant le brun en rencontrant parfaitement ses deux yeux.

Saluant une dernière fois le musicien, le groupe se décala pour voir parfaitement le concert, mais ne pas être vus par le public, et regardait avec attention l'orchestre se mettre en place. Puis, retenant son souffle, Daiki regarda le rideau s'écarter.

Les musiciens étaient debout, le chef d'orchestre arriva puis salua le public et convia l'orchestre à s'asseoir. Le jeune pianiste en coulisse regarda le programme du concert pour voir en première partie le _Concerto pour violon_ en D majeur de Tchaïkovski, une œuvre qu'il savait complexe, qu'il avait déjà joué en version pour piano mais qu'il affectionnait. Les bras d'Akashi se levèrent puis commencèrent leur gracieuse danse alors que les notes commencèrent.

Tatsuya avait les yeux fermés et décryptait avec attention toutes les nuances de ce morceau et la tension grandissante avec le tempo s'accélérant jusqu'à arriver au solo : à peine avait t-il ouvert légèrement les yeux et émis les premières notes en créant cette danse harmonieuse et douce, la beauté de son jeu emplissait la salle alors qu'il nuançait, aggravait, rehaussait ces notes. L'orchestre l'accompagnait à merveille et lui et le chef d'orchestre étaient en parfaite osmose.

Daiki n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique, il sentait toute la passion que promettait le brun alors qu'il se balançait et arrivait à transmettre toutes les émotions créées par cette composition. Il s'imaginait les étincelles de magie se créer autour du soliste pour exploser lors des paroxysmes de cette œuvre dans une virtuosité et une exaltation sans pareille. Tatsuya avait su dompter l'aigreur du violon pour en faire ressortir toute la douceur et la puissance neutre. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et il fronça les sourcils en souriant, malgré les gouttes salées qui dévalaient désormais ses joues. Comment avait-il put réellement se passer de ça ? de la beauté de la musique ? de l'amour de la musique ?

Il ferma donc les yeux en n'essuyant pas ses joues puis les rouvrit pour baisser la tête et tomber avec affection sur le visage rouge et mouillé de Kazunari qui pleurait lui aussi de la beauté de la prestation du violoniste.

Evidement, il ne se remettrait pas directement à jouer professionnellement tout de suite mais ses mains le démangeaient et il voulait passionnément jouer au piano maintenant. Mais ce que lui avait raconté Tatsuya, ce qu'il lui avait certifié sur le métier de musicien et donc également la vision de pouvoir jouer aux côtés de son meilleur ami, avait réellement changé sa vision sur le classique…

 _Merci, Monsieur Himuro, vous êtes réellement un magicien._

xx

Accoudé au muret en pierre blanche du balcon de la belle salle de bal d'un petit château privé non loin de _Buckingham Palace_ (4), qui appartenait à l'un des directeurs de la salle de spectacles et qui avait tenu à inviter les musiciens et la majorité des personnes présentes lors du concert, Tatsuya regardait la nuit tranquille avec une coupe remplie de champagne _Louis Roederer_ dans la main. Il soupira et se redressa, son autre main dans sa poche et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il revoyait si bien le regard embué de larmes de son "élève" lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers lui et savait pertinemment qu'il avait réussi sa mission. Soit, ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient mais, après leur discussion à l'internat, ils s'étaient effectivement revu au _Hyde Park_ notamment et avaient continué à beaucoup parler. Il se remit en tête ce séjour à Londres et sourit en repensant au lendemain de sa visite à l'orphelinat où il avait reparlé également à Atsushi (qu'il appelait désormais par son prénom) qui s'était étonnement excusé et ils s'étaient baladé tout deux pendant un moment de pause. Puis, il avait beaucoup parlé musique avec Akashi et s'était trouvé à très bien s'entendre avec son assistant Kuroko-kun, avec qui il avait bu plusieurs cafés dans un _Starbucks,_ le matin notamment, durant le trajet pour aller à la salle de concert où ils s'étaient retrouvé le premier matin à préférer y aller à pied.

Buvant une gorgée de champagne, il fut rejoint par son amie d'enfance qui venait de quitter Midorima Shintarou avec qui elle avait dansé un superbe slow sur _Your Song_ en version musicale au piano _._ Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord en le regardant alors qu'il disait doucement :

« Alors, il danse bien ?

-Magnifiquement bien… Répondit-elle heureuse en rougissant doucement puis elle se reprit. Enfin, j-je veux dire, bien… »

Le brun rit doucement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Puis, le regardant l'air boudeur, elle finit par sourire doucement en voyant qu'il avait un sourire fin sur les lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il commença doucement :

« C'était un beau séjour, Satsuki, j'aime beaucoup Londres.

Elle acquiesça puis répondit :

-On reviendra, promis. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait même arrêter de voyager, tu sais… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle lui souriait doucement et d'un air taquin. Elle reprit avec un clin d'œil puis rejoignit la salle de bal le laissant heureux et souriant. Oui, Londres est vraiment une belle ville.

xx

Anxieux, ses poings étaient serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges plongés au fond de ses poches. Le soleil n'était même pas levé, tout le monde dormait et se réveillerait dans une petite heure et demi pour aller travailler pour certains ou pour aller à l'école. Il inspira puis souffla difficilement en poussant la porte en bois de la salle de musique. Il avait l'impression de ne pas y être entré avec l'intention de jouer depuis une éternité, et c'était effectivement le cas. Il tourna sur lui-même, les mains soudainement décontractées, redécouvrant cette salle dans laquelle il était entrée ces derniers jours rempli de colère ou évitant de regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le piano. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de l'instrument et resta profondément silencieux, les flashes du concert d'hier soir lui revenant parfaitement en mémoire. Le standing-ovation à la fin de la prestation de l'orchestre avait été sans appel, les larmes aux coins des yeux de tout le monde. _Pari réussi, M'sieur Himuro._

Il s'assit donc sur la banquette abîmée et ouvrit avec une délicatesse infinie et des ses mains moites le couvercle du piano, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière sur laquelle il souffla. Puis, inspirant, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur les touches blanches du piano. Se rappelait-il au moins d'un morceau ? Fermant les yeux, il réfléchit à un morceau classique qu'il affectionnait un peu mais un seul titre lui vint en tête rapidement, et ce n'était pas du classique : _Palette_. Une chanson qu'avaient entendue Kazunari et lui à la télévision alors qu'ils passaient des dessins animés japonais spécialement un soir. Ils en étaient tombé amoureux et le bleu, alors qu'il jouait encore à l'époque, avait réussi à avoir les partitions et l'avait joué sans hésitation. Tout sourire, son ami lui avait dit :

« _Promet-moi de ne jamais oublier cette chanson, ok ?_ »

Ils s'étaient frappé le poing.

Daiki rouvrit les yeux et, tout confiant, il commença à élever les premières notes. Ses doigts retrouvèrent rapidement leur aisance et il plissa rapidement ses yeux sombres pour apprécier cette sensation si grisante qu'il avait oublié. Cette chanson, le conte du désespoir transformé en un espoir puissant ! La musique oscillait entre périodes douces et graciles et soudain des moments rythmés et heureux. Les dernières notes montaient crescendo pour finir sur un coup puissant et confiant.

Il resta quelques instants dans sa bulle puis avait relevé ses yeux, étonné par le bruit de la porte. Il découvrit son meilleur ami dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux écarquillés et mouillés. Pourtant, un sourire naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il riait doucement et s'approchait du pianiste qui lui se sentait rougir et heureux.

xxx

(1) L'Aéroport d'Itami se trouve à Osaka et il se trouve que les décollages et les atterrissages y sont interdits de 21h00 à 7h00. Ca m'a un peu compliqué la vie mais d'un côté ça m'a donné une idée de cause pour laquelle Akashi et Himuro seraient dans le même avion.

(2) Pour le premier instrument de la Sérénade mélancolique, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la clarinette, c'est peut être l'oboe qui commence. Si un spécialiste est dans nos rangs, qu'il n'hésite pas !

(3) Des Jordan moins chères coûtent 68 € sur un site que j'ai trouvé : ça fait 43 £ environ donc j'ai arrondi à 50 £ l'argent de poche qu'il a eu.

(4) Pour le petit château dont je vous parle, il est complètement inventé. Sinon, j'ai regardé combien séparaient la salle de concert de Buckingham Palace et ce n'est pas aux opposés de Londres.

Un Daiki amoureux et jeune ? J'aime.

La forme de cette première partie est, en effet, comment je l'appellerai, _cassée_ mais je préfère : après, ce qui a pu se passer, certaines _parties_ peuvent être plus courtes que d'autre. J'en suis donc désolée. J'espère donc n'avoir négligé aucun personnage mais l'évolution de Daiki sera sûrement plus marquée dans la partie suivante qui sera en quelque sorte le " _Quelques années/mois plus tard_ …"

J'ai été très triste lorsque j'ai découvert il y a longtemps que Tatsuya n'était pas un génie au basket. Ca m'a fait vraiment presque pleurer alors j'ai décidé de lui laisser ce côté scolaire de connaître toutes les partitions et de jouer à merveille les classiques mais en ajoutant ce côté magique de son jeu au violon.

Bon, et bien, grosses bises, j'espère n'avoir oublié aucune faute et aucune maladresse ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews sur _The Dream_ , _The world looks wonderful to me_ , _Loups et Lapins !,_ et tout le reste : merci encore ! Merci particulièrement à Kaneko-chan, tes reviews m'ont vendu du rêve ! Et désolé à tous et à toutes auxquels je n'ai répondu par MP ou à leur reviews, mais j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois que je lis l'une de vos reviews ou que je vois un nouveau suivi !

Bien affectueusement et bien enrhumée, votre Pep-chan !


	2. Chapter 2

**VIOLIN** \- Part 2

Me voilà pour la suite et la fin de cette courte mais très plaisante aventure !

Voici, pour commencer, les réponses à vos reviews :

 **Laura-067 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'avais peur justement d'avoir bâclé les relations mais apparemment non, donc tu me rassures. Pour ce qui est de ta question avec Himuro, Takao et Daiki, la réponse est plus bas ) et pour Kise, bien tenté, mais ce n'est pas lui xD.

Voici la suite, bonne et agréable lecture !

 **Efirg :** Quelle longue review, tu me combles ! Donc, merci, merci et encore merci, heureuse que ça te plaise !

Je suis contente d'avoir respecté les personnages alors, j'en suis même soulagée, et, représentant les cracks pairing, je me devais de sortir le grand jeu xD (c'est, en vérité, une autre fanfiction qui m'a inspiré ce couple)

Dans tous les cas, je ne peut pas répondre à tes questions, car toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre ) J'espère ne pas te décevoir, bonne lecture et merci encore !

Bien, alors merci encore aux lecteurs et bonne lecture à vous !

Cinq ans aprés le concert à Londres d'Himuro, c'est partit ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! (clin d'œil étoile)

 _xx_ x

Les deux jeunes adolescentes en fleur gloussaient doucement en feuilletant ce qui semblait être un magazine féminin, le dernier numéro de la version anglaise de _Glamour_ apparemment. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon de ce vieux bâtiment, les genoux se touchant, habillées dans leur uniforme scolaire. Le bouquin était posé sur leurs cuisses, entre elles, et l'une des deux, une brunette, passa la deuxième page et leurs commentaires sur les photographies sous leurs yeux redoublèrent. Elles furent rejoint par une belle jeune femme blonde qui avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine mais avec toujours une certaine fraicheur dans son caractère et son physique. Elle se mit derrière elles en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé et siffla d'appréciation en observant elle aussi les clichés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte en bois de l'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement épouvantable mais les trois filles ne bougeaient pas de leur magazine et le nouveau venu dû s'avancer de lui-même dans le salon. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça évidement, vu le temps qu'il avait passé dans cet internat. Il connaissait donc ces couloirs poussiéreux comme sa poche.

Il s'approcha des trois filles en laissant tomber doucement son sac de sport sur le parquet abimé et demanda :

«Qu'est-ce que vous regardez pour être si excitées ?

-Oh, Taiga~ _Come here_ ! » Lui dit la grande blonde alors que les jeunes filles le saluaient et qu'il leur frottait les cheveux fraternellement.

Il se pencha au dessus du magazine et l'autre étudiante de 17 ans (qui n'avait donc pas encore quitté l'internat), aux cheveux châtains, le ferma et le lui glissa sous le nez. Il lu donc avec un effarement amusé le titre en blanc de la couverture : "SEA, SEX AND SUN" écrit sur une photo en noir et blanc d'un très bel acteur américain. Il prit le magazine dans ses mains, alors que la jeunette lui le secouait devant le nez pour qu'il le prenne, et l'ouvrit sur le sommaire : " _En couverture_ \- Le top des 15 hommes les plus sexy des cinq dernières années.". Il lança un regard interrogatif aux filles qui acquiescèrent en lui chuchotant de regarder les photos, qu'il y avait "quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas rater.". Avant de passer aux articles, était marqué « "L'homme idéal est un mythe" dit-on, en voici pourtant quelques aperçus. »

Le premier s'appelait...hm...James? Non, Jamie! Don...nuts? Il ne s'en rappelait déjà plus et il s'en fichait complètement (il avait haussé un sourcil aux chuchotements des filles sur ce ..."Mister Grey", avaient-elles dit?). Le second, un anglais, était un acteur ayant repris un personnage très connu de la littérature anglaise et Taiga devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait la série dans laquelle il jouait (bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à mémoriser son nom…Ben ? Il l'appellerait Ben.). Le troisième lui posa bien plus de problèmes: un blond (MA-GNI-FI-QUE blond) mannequin depuis le lycée apparemment, aujourd'hui homme d'affaire dans l'aviation, avec un sex-appeal indiscutable, au vu notamment de la pause dans la "lecture" du pompier, qui était littéralement subjugué par la photo du jeune blond, torse nu. Il baissa tout de même les yeux et lu son prénom : Kise Ryouta… Un japonais en plus ? Il cligna quelques instants des yeux et revint sur Terre grâce à la main d'Alexandra qu'elle secouait devant son visage. Il sursauta et sentit ses joues brûler délicatement alors qu'il passa rapidement à la page suivante devant les rires discrets des trois filles. Sans le vouloir, il pensait qu'elles l'avaient fait exprès, ce type étant tout à fait son genre…

Le quatrième ne l'intéressa pas autant et il passa à la page suivante : à ce moment là, il rit aux éclats en voyant qui était le cinquième homme à être qualifié de "l'un des plus sexy de ces cinq dernières années". Son ami d'enfance, Tatsuya, avait été fabuleusement photographié en train de jouer du violon, dans une position gracieuse, avec un petit paragraphe : « En plus d'être un enchanteur, Tatsuya Himuro est clairement d'une beauté fine, gracieuse et lointaine. » puis, suivait ensuite une petite présentation succincte du musicien. Pouffant encore, il se fit piquer le magazine des mains par les deux jeunes filles qui ne comprenaient pas son éclat de rire et qui finirent par quitter les deux adultes, devant aller faire leurs devoirs. Alex fit un signe au jeune homme pour qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés alors qu'elle contournait le sofa.

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Taiga et lui demanda :

« Alors, comment ça va toi ?

-Plutôt pas mal, j'adore mon boulot. Sourit-il.

Elle reprit avec un sourire taquin :

-Et…toujours pas de garçon en vue ?

Il sursauta, un peu mal à l'aise avec ce genre de discussion, puis répondit en se frottant la nuque :

-Non, pas du tout.

-Allons, il y a bien quelqu'un à ton boulot qui doit te faire de l'effet, les pompiers, c'est sexy… Oh, (sur un ton faussement naïf, elle rajouta) et ce jeune homme, là, le blondinet très sexy dans le magazine, tu as apprécié, non ? … »

Il rougit furieusement, le visage tourné complètement sur le côté et bougonna :

« Oui, il était peut être se-sexy mais sans plus… »

Elle claqua sa main sur sa cuisse et se leva en riant, pas certaine de la réponse de son ami. Elle savait qu'il était intéressé par les garçons, elle l'avait deviné il y a bien longtemps et ils avaient eu une discussion dans laquelle Taiga avait avoué se sentir mal de cette attirance qu'il jugeait malsaine. Elle le laissa donc en plan, rougissant comme un pauvre diable. Il soupira et se leva, se disant que, de toute manière, même s'il savait draguer un minimum, il ne rencontrait pas le beau blond d'ici là. Autant rêver…

xx

Les premiers rayons du soleil tranchaient les épais nuages de Londres et faisaient briller délicatement les routes mouillés, les feuilles, la pelouse des parcs et des Châteaux ou encore les fleurs en pot au bord des fenêtres. La capitale se réveillait doucement alors que les rayons dévalaient la courbe gracieuse de Big Ben.

Un beau jeune homme était accoudé au balcon de son appartement de _Bloosmbur,_ placé merveilleusement non loin du _British Museum_. Il avait dans la main un mug rempli d'un raffiné _Earl Grey_ , de la marque _Tiptree_ (1), et regardait avec plaisir la vie s'éveiller dans cette belle ville. Glissé dans un pantalon beige lâche et un simple t-shirt blanc, il ferma les yeux en réfléchissant à son programme de la journée alors que le vent soulevait ses mèches noires. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par deux bras fins qui se glissèrent autour de sa taille et une douce odeur de savon. Il sourit doucement après que deux lèvres fines se posèrent sur sa nuque gracile et pâle. Il se tourna donc doucement, la hanse de sa tasse glissée habilement entre deux doigts et posa son autre main sur la joue du nouveau venu pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur. L'autre posa sa main sur son bras et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa main en approfondissant le baiser. La tasse fut récupérée ainsi avec agilité alors que le baiser se rompit. Le noiraud sourit doucement en envoyant un regard interrogatif et amusé à l'autre pour savoir quel était ce petit jeu. Celui-ci lui répondit seulement par un haussement d'épaule, en portant la tasse de thé encore fumante à ses lèvres et en se décalant pour appuyer ses cuisses sur la rambarde en pierre taillée.

Le noiraud soupira discrètement, embrassa une dernière fois la tempe de son compagnon, puis rentra dans l'appartement en soulevant les rideaux en soie beige. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le parquet neuf et il récupéra une feuille de partition qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvée par terre à cause d'une brise. Il s'assit sur l'épais tapis blanc du salon, devant la table basse jonchée de feuilles comme celle qu'il avait ramassé et de carnets, et un étui bleu abîmé reposait contre le pied de la table en bois noir. Un superbe violon reposait sur le couffin blanc. Alors qu'il récupérait un stylo à plume pour continuer sa composition, son téléphone cellulaire émit une légère vibration qui résonna sur la table. Il récupéra l'appareil et sourit en voyant l'envoyeur.

 _Bonjour ! Message pour vous faire part des résultats de mon audition, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Je suis accepté à_ Philharmonia _et je joue dans trois semaines, les répèt' commencent dés demain ! J'ai hâte !_ (2)

 **De :** Daiki Aomine

xx

Les semelles de ses chaussures claquaient contre les couloirs carrelés du bâtiment de répétition, des papiers coincés entre ses bras fins, alors qu'il courait à s'en faire un point de côté jusqu'à la salle de répétition générale. Arrivé devant la porte, il se stoppa d'un coup pour reprendre son souffle en trottinant sur place puis l'ouvrit sans attendre. Le jeune homme –dont les cheveux châtains décollaient du sommet de son crâne dû à sa course- s'avança et découvrit son –jeune- patron en train de ficher littéralement de ce que lui faisait remarquer le chef d'orchestre devant lui. Chef d'orchestre que tous respectaient mais que son entêté musicien de patron s'était mit en tête de ne pas écouter. Pourtant, l'assistant savait que ça ne durerait pas… Les rumeurs sur son regard qui vous glaçait le sang étaient bien fondées. Et maintenant, le pauvre châtain devait rectifier les bêtises du musicien à sa charge, étant donné qu'il avait dû impérativement récupérer ces papiers et qu'il n'avait pas salué avec lui le chef d'orchestre aujourd'hui –il aurait pu tenter de le faire taire sinon... Ca allait barder.

« D-daiki (le susnommé leva les yeux vers lui et soupira en se frottant la nuque), Monsieur Akashi (le châtain se courba), je suis vraiment confus de mon retard et de l'attitude de Daiki, désolé. »

A la fin de ses mots, il se redressa en envoyant un regard qui se voulait noir au jeune homme qui se frotta de nouveau la nuque en bougonnant et en se dirigeant vers le piano. Le châtain ne put retenir son soupir : arriver à se faire respecter pour lui était déjà compliqué dût à sa personnalité très introvertie et son enquiquinante manière de s'excuser tout le temps –qu'il essayait de calmer-, mais arriver à "dompter" un type tel que Daiki Aomine… Mais, au final, l'assistant avait compris qu'il suffisait de dire ce qu'il pensait et d'arrêter de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, tout en laissant de la liberté à l'ancien orphelin, pour que leur relation soit plus agréable pour tout le monde. Akashi Seijuro -car c'était bien lui- observa quelques minutes le visage du châtain mais secoua légèrement la tête :

« Ce n'est rien, Ryo, vous faites votre travail, et plutôt à merveille. »

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un fin sourire, très rare, plissant ses prunelles rouges. Cela fit rougir légèrement l'assistant qui répondit pourtant par un sourire poli et qui le quitta en s'excusant une nouvelle fois pour aller parler avec Daiki.

« Daiki, que vous arrive-t-il, enfin, désolé mais je vous avais demandé de ne pas être aussi déplacé face à Monsieur Akashi… Annonça l'assistant les sourcils froncés mais sa voix aigue empêchait encore de lui procurer un côté trop sévère.

-Eh, je ne lui ai rien dit !

Le châtain soupira. Ce garçon avait-il réellement vingt-trois ans ?

-C'est justement ça le problème, on ne reste pas autant indifférent devant un homme tel que lui… »

Le métis resta dubitatif un instant en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi ce que lui disait le chef d'orchestre, il le savait déjà, puis un sourire narquois et suffisant gagna son visage. Il rajouta donc d'une voix ni trop basse ni trop forte mais avec un visage justement indifférent.

« Ce n'est pas trop ton cas, hein, "Ryo" ? Tu n'es pas trop indifférent face à cet homme… »

Gagné. Rougissant furieusement, le susnommé aurait voulu répondre mais, trop tard, il se fit interrompre par la voix du fameux homme qui annonçait que l'orchestre allait reprendre la répétition. Il dut quitter le musicien qui sourit dans sa barbe, content de cette technique de "mettre mal à l'aise" que lui avait appris Kazunari –il l'avait utilisé tellement fois sur lui en plus… Ronchonna t-il encore-.

Le petit pianiste qui avait été récupéré dans son pauvre orphelinat de Londres par un maître dans l'Art de la musique était aujourd'hui le pianiste officiel pour l'un des plus importants concerts de l'année, fait dans un but caritatif. De grands noms de la musique seraient présents mais aussi de la politique, et du show-business. Il y a eu du chemin, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais, malgré sa personnalité confiante, il fallait dire que Daiki avait été rarement aussi excité et stressé à la fois. Kazunari, qui avait fait facilement ses preuves dans le monde de la musique, avait refusé de passer l'audition pour _Philharmonia,_ voulant absolument voir Daiki jouer seul et se prétendant incapable d'être pris. Bonne blague, avait bougonné le pianiste. Pourtant, celui-ci avait rapidement pardonné au flûtiste qui avait rajouté avec un immense sourire et un clin d'œil:

 _« Je vais casser notre promesse volontairement pour cette fois-ci, promis, mais je te promet que je ne regarderai que toi, ok ? On est quittes ? »_

Sortant de ses pensées, le métis se redressa pour faire face à son instrument et tourna sa tête pour regarder tout de même le chef d'orchestre et attendre son feu vert. Celui-ci jeta un regard à l'assemblée, un plus appuyé à Daiki, et finit par rajouter avec un micro-sourire que le pianiste pourrait qualifier de… _mesquin_.

« Bien, comme nous accueillons aujourd'hui Daiki Aomine, notre pianiste, nous allons lui demander de nous jouer, en l'accompagnant bien sûr, le _Concerto Numéro 23 pour Piano_ de Mozart. Enfin, si ça ne le dérange pas.»

Et, bien évidement, il connaissait les bases de cette partition et elle était sagement posée sur son pupitre. Il fronça les sourcils mais répondit le plus poliment qu'il puisse, sous les regards amusés des autres musiciens.

« Ça ne me gêne aucunement, commençons. »

Et il ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement le début du concerto pour ensuite commencer à jouer avec vivacité et grâce cumulées. Ses doigts bougeaient si rapidement et si parfaitement que seul un œil expert pouvait capter toutes les nuances de son jeu et réellement le commenter, sinon de dire "fabuleux".

Plus que satisfait, Akashi se tourna donc vers le reste de l'orchestre pour continuer et finir le morceau. Ce concert allait être une grande réussite et resterait aisément dans les esprits comme son concert d'il y a cinq ans déjà.

xx

« Kurokocchi ! »

Le susnommé se tourna vers la voix claire qui l'appelait et tomba face à face avec son ami de lycée qui lui faisait de grands signes et s'avançait vers lui avec un immense sourire. Le dynamique blond qui se posta devant lui manqua de le serrer dans ses bras tellement il était heureux de le revoir.

« Kurokocchi ! Ca fait si longtemps, tu m'as manqué !

-Bonsoir, Kise-kun, comment vas-tu ?

-Super bien ! Mon affaire marche du tonnerre, oh, et tu sais que j'ai été élu troisième homme le plus sexy ? C'est vraiment trop gentil de leur part ! Et… »

Ainsi partit, personne ne pouvait arrêter sa cascade de paroles, alors l'assistant l'écouta patiemment, en rajoutant quelques remarques parfois ou répondant aux questions de son ami. Il apprit que celui-ci était venu à ce concert pour l'apport monétaire qu'il voulait absolument apporter à cette cause et car il ne s'était pas lassé d'écouter du classique.

Lorsque les deux amis étaient au lycée, ils s'étaient découverts tout deux passionnés de deux choses : le basket et la musique. Dans le premier domaine, Tetsuya n'avait pas pu percer et Ryouta avait préféré se consacrer à ses études dans le second, les deux n'avaient jamais touché à un instrument, où du moins l'actuel assistant –malgré qu'il sache jouer du piano- ne se trouvait pas assez bon pour en faire son métier. Alors ils s'étaient consolés en écoutant beaucoup de morceaux, Tetsuya utilisant sa discrétion et son organisation en devenant assistant dans le monde de la musique et Ryouta en continuant à aller à des concerts et encourager par mail son ami.

Alors que le jeune homme se sentit sourire à ces souvenirs et que le blond continuait à papoter, une porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit et en sortit un superbe homme, habillé d'un travaillé costume noir en queue de pie, ses mèches rouges ramenés en arrière. Le blond sourit grandement en voyant le nouvel arrivant qu'il avait déjà rencontré à maintes reprises lorsqu'il assistait aux concerts où se trouvait son ami de lycée :

« Akashicchi !

-Tiens, Ryouta, tu es déjà là. Sourit légèrement le chef d'orchestre. Tetsuya, as-tu vu tous les détails avec Ryo au sujet du départ vers le lieu du repas après le concert ?

-Oui c'est fait, les limousines ont toutes été vérifiées et les invités pourront commencer à partir dés la fin du concert, les musiciens auront assez de temps pour se remettre en ordre. Hm, voulez vous que je lui demande de parler à Daiki ?

L'autre soupira discrètement :

-Non, tu sais qui est le seul à pouvoir un temps soit peu le calmer… »

Alors que Tetsuya acquiesçait, Ryouta soupira avec un grand sourire en faisant une remarque du genre « Vous êtes tellement bien organisés tout les deux, c'est beau de vous voir travailler… » sous les yeux calmement amusés des deux autres. L'assistant baissa les yeux sur son carnet de notes mais sursauta soudainement en sentant une main se poser sur sa taille. Il tourna ses superbes pupilles turquoise vers le nouvel arrivant et rencontra les yeux malicieux d'un jeune homme bien trop beau pour sa santé. Pourtant, sa surprise fut rapidement passée et il lui sourit délicatement :

« Tatsuya. »

Le susnommé lui sourit tendrement, sa main toujours posée sur sa taille, et serra presque fraternellement la main de Seijuro qui le salua. Il se tourna enfin vers le blond qui, étonné, le reconnu rapidement et rougit :

« Ou-ouah ! Vous-vous êtes Himuro Tatsuya ? Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer, c'est-c'est…ouah ! »

Le musicien rit doucement et serra à son tour la main de l'ancien mannequin puis se tourna vers les deux autres :

« J'ai parlé avec Daiki, si vous vouliez me demander, et Kazunari a rajouté son grain de sel.

-Parfait, répondit le chef d'orchestre, soulagé malgré lui (le concert se passera à merveille si Daiki avait été calmé par son mentor ET son actuel petit-ami.)

-Quand arrive Taiga ? Demanda l'assistant.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, mais tu le connais, il va encore être autant stressé qu'il y a cinq ans de devoir passer par les loges. Soupira avec amusement le violoniste.

-Quel idiot, ça fait pourtant plusieurs fois. » Répondit presque sans émotion Tetsuya en se rapprochant imperceptiblement vers le torse du noiraud –qui rit doucement à sa remarque.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, le blond, impressionné par la présence du violoniste, n'avait pas encore fait attention mais finit par faire la lumière dans son esprit. Il tendit son doigt vers l'assistant et le musicien en fronçant les sourcils, sous leurs yeux étonnés :

« Vous…vous ? Vous êtes... ?

C'est étonnement Tetsuya qui répondit le premier en posant ses lèvres sur le coin de la mâchoire de son amoureux :

-Ensemble ? En effet. » Sourit-il simplement.

La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, tellement il était content pour son ami : après avoir formé un O parfait avec sa bouche, un sourire lui fendit le visage alors qu'il les félicitait mais qu'il reprit en se plaignant faussement que l'assistant ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt. Tatsuya se fit harponner par le blond qui décida de lui parler, au même moment où Tetsu reprenait de nouveau la discussion avec son chef sur les éléments de préparation de la soirée. Il s'était tellement démené pour ce jour, il fallait qu'il soit parfait.

Le violoniste, habillé parfaitement dans un costume noir avec un nœud papillon qui lui sciait plus que mieux, donnait la plupart des titres que l'orchestre jouerait ce soir sous le regard impressionné du businessman devant lui. Alors qu'il allait donner un nouveau nom de compositeur, une voix l'interrompit :

« Tatsuya ! »

Le susnommé se retourna vers la source et découvrit son meilleur ami, qui avait accepté de porter un costume –avec une cravate-, à cause de son invitation au repas de charité (il représentait la caserne dans laquelle il travaillait, une des institutions qui recevrait une partie des dons), s'avançant vers lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Taiga, voulant absolument se moquer du violoniste pour l'article qu'il avait lu il y a quelques semaines, ne fit pas attention à la personne aux côtés du noiraud. Il lui frappa donc fraternellement l'épaule –il ne salua pas Tetsuya tout de suite, le laissant parler deux mètres plus loin avec des employés et son patron- en faisant remarquer :

« Alors, "Mister Sexy No.5", comment ça va ?

Le jeune homme soupira, alors que l'assistant derrière lui sembla tiquer et froncer légèrement les sourcils même s'il parlait au même moment, et répondit avec un sourire contrit :

-Alors tu as vu l'article ? Je vois… Sinon, Monsieur Kise ici présent m'a battu, tu as du le voir ? » Finit-il, ayant trouvé la solution parfaite pour changer de sujet, en pointant de la main le blond qui se décala pour sourire au pompier.

 _Oh._

xx

Daiki Aomine était ce qu'on appelait communément un "enfant terrible". Toujours fier, à faire les quatre cents coups pour mener la vie dure aux responsables des orphelinats où il avait été envoyé. Le jeune garçon avait perdu ses parents très tôt et, n'ayant aucune autre famille, il fut envoyé en orphelinat dés son plus jeune âge. Son désir de révolte était né entre ces murs poussiéreux. Toujours seul, les autres enfants étant soit trop faibles pour le suivre dans ses aventures, soit ils avaient trop peur de lui. C'est à quinze ans qu'un nouveau garçon arriva à l'orphelinat, un jeune garçon joyeux et spontané, qui réussit à craqueler la carapace de Daiki. Il s'agissait en effet de Kazunari qui devint donc le meilleur ami du pianiste et également son coup de cœur. Rougissant comme une fillette dés qu'il voyait sourire le flûtiste depuis huit ans déjà, le bronzé avait eu un _crush_ total, autant le dire.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir avoué son attirance certaine pour le brun et la réponse positive de celui-ci il y a six mois, il était clairement stressé. Oui, Daiki Aomine, l'"enfant terrible", était stressé. C'était aujourd'hui son premier concert et son petit-ami, comme son mentor, étaient présents. Il n'avait jamais été autant stressé autre que lorsqu'il avait dévoilé ses sentiments face à Kazunari et ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Et le brouhaha de la salle de concert qui se remplissait n'arrangeait rien. Alors qu'il triturait ses doigts, assis sur la banquette du splendide piano à queue de la salle, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule qu'il découvrit être celle de Tatsuya. Rassuré, il se redressa puis se décala pour le laisser s'asseoir.

« Alors, stressé ? Demanda avec un léger sourire le violoniste.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer… »

Seul le rire clair du musicien lui répondit alors que celui-ci lui tapotait paternellement l'épaule et reprenait au final, après le soupir du plus jeune :

« Si tu savais dans quel état j'était lors de mon premier concert… Satsuki venait de devenir mon assistante, elle avait tout organisé –son stress a dû m'influencer je pense- (Daiki sourit en pensant à l'assistante avec qui il avait beaucoup sympathisé) alors je ne voulais pas la décevoir beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes, je faisais la majorité des solos…

-Et vous avez tenu ? Demanda le métis d'un ton presque admiratif.

-Evidement, j'ai joué et tout est allé. » Répondit avec un amusement certain le noiraud.

Malgré que le pianiste bougonne de cette réponse, il se dit que ça devait être vrai et remercia son mentor qui dû le quitter pour retrouver Tetsuya. Alors qu'il soupirait en frottant ses cuisses, il sentit un poids soudain sur ses épaules et des bras entourer son cou. Souriant niaisement –aurait-il dit-, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté mais le nouveau venu l'interrompit avec un bisou claqué sur sa joue. Riant doucement, Kazunari s'assit à la place qu'occupait Tatsuya il y a quelques minutes mais ses jambes de l'autre côté, non pas sous le piano. Les faisant balayer le vent avec un côté enfantin, il sourit, taquin, à son amoureux qui le regardait de façon blasée, malgré sa joie de l'avoir à côté de lui.

« Comment va ? Se décida le brun.

-Comme ça peut aller dans cette situation.

-Donc pas trop bien. Rit le flûtiste qui lisait en Daiki comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Pas du tout ! » Rétorqua le métis en détournant les yeux.

Cela ne fit que plus rire l'autre qui, se levant dans un bond, lui offrit un vrai baiser bien mérité en finissant la discussion, un doux sourire sur les lèvres :

« Tout va bien se passer, mon chéri, tu es le meilleur… »

Il s'excusa également car il devait absolument aller rejoindre sa place mais, même si cette entrevue avait été particulièrement courte, Daiki avait été content de voir un peu Kazunari avant de commencer à jouer…. Bon, ça lui avait rappelé qu'il était là donc qu'il devait être encore meilleur que meilleur. Mais, d'un autre côté, ses encouragements lui avaient fait du bien. Se redressant, il souffla, entendant au même moment un gars de l'équipe technique annoncer le début imminent du concert.

 _Ça commençait…_

xx

Un seul mot aurait pu décrire l'état du public : envouté. Une slave d'applaudissements avait bien sûr accueillit le soliste au piano lorsqu'il était entré pour s'installer mais beaucoup se demandaient comment un jeunot tel que lui pouvait faire partit d'un si grand orchestre. Enfin, les auditions étaient rudes, mais beaucoup d'habitués se posaient comme même quelques questions…

La litanie incessante, presque sombre mais exquise du début du morceau, le _Concerto Numéro 1 pour Piano_ de Chopin, avait ravi les sens du public et tous étaient patiemment détendus à attendre de voir ce que vaudrait ce jeune pianiste. Celui-ci devrait être à la hauteur de la force et de la douceur combinée du jeu de l'orchestre _Philharmonia._

L'étonnement fut tel qu'une peinture de surprise unique se dévoila sur tous les visages –à part les proches du musicien qui connaissaient tous son talent-. Surprise rapidement remplacée par de l'envoutement pur grâce à la pureté brute et délicate que Daiki faisait passer à travers des mouvements gracieux mais toujours timides et droits. Les sons ravivaient les sens du public, qui ne pouvaient que fermer les yeux et apprécier à sa juste valeur la tonalité de cette musique, dans laquelle on pouvait presque entendre des voix féminines chanter par-dessous le son du piano, qui ne cessait d'alterner entre lenteur et rapidité, jumelées par le talent pur et brute qui se dessinait devant eux. Le bronzé, simple dans son beau costume noir, métrisait parfaitement son art et ses mains avaient l'air d'être entrées d'elles même dans le ballet incessant du morceau créé par le génie de Chopin.

x

Tatsuya avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, heureux et comblé de voir son élève évoluer avec tellement de grâce dans le monde de la musique, et savait qu'il ne regretterait jamais cette après-midi dans l'arrière-cour d'un pauvre orphelinat londonien où il avait parlé de lui et fait parler avec toute franchise le talentueux jeune homme devant lui. Sa main entrelacée dans celle de son amant, qui se permit de déposer sa tête sur son épaule lors des phases du morceau qui lui rappelait les sonorités délicates d'une boite à musique, il se sentait heureux.

x

A ses côtés, Satsuki les avaient rejoint, une main sur son ventre rebondi et l'autre par-dessus le bras de Kazunari, et elle regardait avec amour son fiancé qui jouait aux côtés de ce garçonnet si insupportable mais tellement doué. Le brun lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Pas qu'il soit étonné de ce qu'il entendait, il n'avait jamais douté, mais voir les caresses graciles des doigts de son ami sur les touches et entendre cette mélodie le faisait frissonner et il était impatient de pouvoir féliciter Daiki à la fin du concert.

x

A quelques mètres d'eux, Taiga, les mains dans les poches, était appuyé contre un mur des coulisses et regardait le dos de l'orphelin. Ce gosse n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire des misères étant enfant et le voilà, beau comme tout, à jouer, devant plus d'une centaine de personnes, un morceau de Chopin ! Il n'avait beau pas si connaître en musique classique, ce nom était bien trop connu pour que ses morceaux soient faciles. Emu bien malgré lui, il tourna un peu la tête et découvrit encore le profil de Ryouta. Le blond était plus qu'étonné de ce qu'il découvrait et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne le rendant plus qu'attirant. Hm, il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard…, se fustigea-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur le concert. Pour l'instant, il voulu juste apprécier, et encourager le petit…

x

A côté du couple composé du violoniste et de son collègue, Ryo lui aussi était immobile face à cette prestation, un discret sourire sur les lèvres. Heureux de voir son patron si concentré à la tâche et si doué, il put soupirer en voyant que tout se passait pour le mieux. Puis, son regard coula sur le chef d'orchestre, qui donnait ses directives avec calme, prestance et force. Seijurô était beau, il ne fallait le nier, et le voir ainsi, bougeant au rythme du morceau en conduisant sans défaut ses musiciens toute la durée que prendrait le spectacle, ne le rendait que plus attrayant. Rougissant, il ne put lâcher ses yeux de son profil parfait et surtout de ses magnifiques yeux rouges.

x

Aomine Daiki était jeune et avait encore des choses à apprendre. Mais il était talentueux et, au fond de lui, aimait passionnément la musique jusqu'à en faire toute sa vie. Lui aussi, transi dans son jeu et par la symbiose entre lui et l'orchestre, créée dans un lieu magique où se ressentaient, avec un sens de l'observation infini, les sentiments de toutes personnes présentes, il était heureux.

xx

A la fin du concert, les personnes de marque –majoritairement les quatre-vingt dix pourcents de la salle de spectacle- invités au bal de charité donné ensuite, rejoignirent taxis ou véhicules privés pour, du _Royal Festival Hall_ , rejoindre le château d'un vignoble anglais reconnu. Les musiciens avaient pu se changer si nécessaire et boire un peu pour ensuite partir en vitesse dans les limousines et rejoindre le lieu de la fête.

Alors, Tatsuya se retrouvait là, dans ce château, comme il y a cinq ans avec, à la différence, un verre de vin en main et de la compagnie au bras (ou du moins –même s'ils ne se tenaient pas par le bras- à un centimètre de lui). Dans ses pensées, il souriait légèrement en écoutant d'une oreille Satsuki vanter les mérites du violoncelliste à ses côtés, un bras amoureux autour du sien, à quelques invités, lui et Tetsuya, patient comme à son habitude.

Le noiraud avait le regard fixé sur un groupe derrière le couple, composé de grands noms de l'industrie ou de la politique, qui félicitait avec ferveur le jeune soliste –qui priait sûrement pour fuir d'ici le plus vite possible et retrouver le doux sourire de son copain. Avec un rire intérieur, le violoniste de renom observa son élève sortir en vitesse vers le balcon, profitant d'envoyer indirectement son assistant et le chef d'orchestre du jour, qui passaient à côté d'eux, dans les bras du groupe. Comme lui cinq ans auparavant, Daiki voulait juste qu'on ne lui casse pas les pieds et qu'il puisse se reposer un peu de ses émotions. Jouez du Chopin pendant deux heures ou plus de concert, et on en reparlera… (3)

« Tout va bien, Tatsuya ? » L'interrompit son amant dans ses pensées, dardant sur lui un regard inquiet et impénétrable.

Ne voulant l'embrasser devant tout le monde, l'assistant étant plutôt timide par rapport à ça, il lui offrit juste un des sourires les plus amoureux qui soit pour le rassurer.

« Tout va pour le mieux. »

En regardant son amoureux acquiescer lentement et se retourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas cessé de parler, il se remémora comment tout cela avait commencé entre eux. Après avoir commencé à boire tous ces cafés ensemble le matin avant les répétitions, ils s'étaient bien rapprochés. Pourtant, alors que Tatsuya avait pour projet de rester à Londres, il dut partir de nouveau, pour la France cette fois-ci, pour de nouveaux contrats trop importants, avant de rejoindre définitivement un orchestre londonien. Pendant une année, il n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'assistant seulement par le biais de rares mails puis ils s'étaient revus finalement au détour d'un nouveau concert où, si Tatsuya venait seulement pour le plaisir, Seijurô était chef d'orchestre. Tout était allé très vite et ils avaient profité de leur présence dans la capitale française pour aller à _Chartier_ et manger en tête à tête. Quelle délicieuse soirée… Encore deux mois de séparation puis ils se revoyaient ici, à Londres, pour ne plus se quitter et définitivement sortir ensemble, trois mois après rendez-vous sur rendez-vous.

S'il devait conclure cette histoire (qui n'est pas terminée, je vous assure), il reprendrait les mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit il y a cinq ans : Londres est vraiment une belle ville. Retrouvés pour ne plus se lâcher, Tetsuya et lui vivaient le parfait petit amour, sa chère Satsuki attendait son premier enfant et ne tarderait sûrement pas à se marier et son élève avait déjà son chemin de tout tracé dans le monde de la musique.

Avec un dernier sourire, qui lui valut un regard intrigué mais aimant de la part de Tetsu, il s'intéressa un peu plus à la discussion, s'accordant avec Satsuki pour dire que Daiki avait décidément très bien joué.

x

Un verre de blanc entre ses doigts fins, Ryouta regardait fixement un invité bien particulier, à travers ses soyeuses mèches blondes, alors même qu'il discutaillait avec quelques personnes. Cet invité, il s'agissait de Kagami Taiga, qui s'était fait présenter par son ami d'enfance quelques heures plus tôt dans les coulisses de la salle de concert, et qui était désormais appuyé sur un mur de la salle, stressé au possible, un verre également en main. Souriant avec amusement, le blond se rappelait trop bien du visage devenu rouge écrevisse du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait remarqué sa présence et avait déduit qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Impression renforcée durant le concert, au cours duquel le noiraud n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards empressés.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, en faisant couler ses yeux noisette sur la séduisante courbe des hanches de Taiga (apparue grâce au fait que celui-ci ait une main dans une poche de son pantalon et relève ainsi sa veste de costard), il se dit que celui-ci n'était si mal que ça et s'excusa auprès des invités qu'il quittait d'un signe de la main poli, se dirigeant vers le jeune homme plus loin.

Celui-ci avait abandonné ses amis, ne trouvant pas sa place entre les discussions des autres personnes trop guindées. Alors il était là, appuyé contre un mur blanc, à se morfondre et se disant qu'il allait se consoler avec le délicieux vin à disposition pour tous les invités. Tous ses collègues s'étaient désistés pour les représenter à cette soirée et, du fait qu'il connaisse quelques personnes présentes, il avait été pointé du doigt pour y aller. Ronchonnant intérieurement, il se promit de faire promettre à ses compagnons de travail qu'il ne mettrait plus les pieds dans un lieu tel que celui-ci. Encore dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'éphèbe qui se dirigeait vers lui, avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on s'ennuie un peu de ce côté de la salle ? »

Ryouta vit avec un sourire non feint son homologue sursauter et se tourner lentement vers lui, sans manquer de rougir. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Taiga finit par se frotter la nuque et répondre avec un sourire avenant et discret:

« Hm, on peut pas dire que c'est la fiesta mais on s'occupe comme on peut.

-Vraiment ? Rit doucement le blond. Et comment ?

Se prenant au jeu comme il le pouvait, le pompier répondit en pointant la salle du doigt :

-En regardant les gens pas trop coincés. »

Il pointa un duo dans la salle pour appuyer ses dires et le blond se tourna dans la direction indiquée. Seijurô parlait avec un jeune homme châtain que Ryouta identifia comme étant l'assistant du soliste. Plissant les yeux, il sourit rapidement en voyant le châtain rougir de parler avec le charismatique chef d'orchestre et celui-ci en jouer sans vergogne jusqu'à ramener une mèche châtain du jeune homme derrière son oreille. Se tournant de nouveau vers le pompier, il l'observa de haut en bas, légèrement alanguit contre le mur, et sourit un peu plus.

« Et les gens coincés du coup ? »

Le noiraud ne répondit qu'en pointant un nouveau groupe. Des businessmen ou des politiques papotaient de choses et d'autres, mais leur façon de se tenir était tellement droite et rigide que, même d'ici, leur discussion avait l'air d'un ennui monstre. Grimaçant, il haussa les épaules en montrant qu'il avait bien compris puis finalement sourit de nouveau :

« Et moi, dans quelle catégorie je suis ? »

Ouvrant la bouche, Taiga se sentit rougir de nouveau et sembla réfléchir quelques instants en se frottant de nouveau la nuque. Mais, relevant la tête vers le blond qui était aussi séduisant que dans le magazine quelques semaines plus tôt, il finit par avoir un sourire taquin :

« Ça dépend de vous, ça. »

Etonné, Ryouta sourit, trouvant ce jeune homme de plus en plus intéressant. Déjà son physique assez massif ne correspondait pas aux physiques longilignes que l'on avait l'habitude de voir par ici, mais il osait dire parfaitement à l'un d'eux qu'ils les trouvaient profondément ennuyants. Il rit donc doucement :

« J'espère ne pas vous paraître trop coincé.

Comme son homologue avant lui, le pompier le regarda de haut en bas et répliqua avec amusement :

-Hm, désolé, mais vous avez l'air un peu trop sage. »

Bon, autant dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait dit ça. En vérité, en voyant cet air si souriant et taquin du blond, il avait voulu se prêter au jeu et ne pas montrer qu'il était décidément complètement tombé sous son charme en jouant les saintes-ni-touches alors, qu'au fond, Taiga était mort de honte et aurait voulu s'aplatir dans le mur derrière lui. Mais, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se laisser faire ainsi alors il prenait son courage à deux mains, jouait le jeu et tentait de se montrer le plus séduisant. Il espérait réussir son pari…

Pari réussi mes amis, car Ryouta était ravi de la réaction de l'autre. Il avait toujours eu femmes et hommes à ses pieds en un claquement de doigt, et ce depuis le lycée, et voir quelqu'un réagir ainsi –même s'il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet au jeune homme- ça lui plaisait beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'il se disait que, si une relation sexuelle entre eux avait lieu, celui à la place de dominant serait compliqué à déterminer (le blond avait toujours dominé avec les hommes, et c'est pour ça qu'il évitait les hommes trop grands –malgré qu'il ait de la marge avec son mètre quatre-vingt neuf).

Alors, se rapprochant, le blond posa sa main contre le mur en face, à quelques centimètres du visage de Taiga, qui se figea d'étonnement mais qui ne quitta pas les yeux si beaux en face de lui, et murmura à son oreille :

« Ça te dirait que je te prouve que je ne suis pas si sage que j'en ai l'air, _Taiga-kun._ »

Frissonnant à l'entente de son prénom en japonais, le susnommé resta figé de surprise, perdant toute la figure séduisante qu'il avait voulu créer et, malgré qu'une voix lui dise de ne pas se laisser faire, il suivit le blond qui l'entrainait hors de la salle, sans un mot. Juste un fin et craquant sourire en guise d'explication.

x

Akashi Seijurô n'était pas le type de personne qui trouvait qu'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie était très important. Il avait eu des relations, évidement –son physique aidant-, mais sans plus. Et ça lui suffisait. Il était plutôt partisan du "je verrais quand ça arrivera" et attendait la bonne personne. C'était plutôt les autres qui venait vers lui plutôt que lui qui draguait, à vrai dire.

Mais, en cet instant, il n'avait jamais autant voulu que quelqu'un finisse dans ses bras. Ce quelqu'un ne semblant pas du tout réceptif à ses tentatives d'approche. S'il était réceptif à son charme, ça c'était certain, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que ses gestes n'étaient pas seulement de la "franche camaraderie". Fixant son regard sur le visage de la personne en face de lui, il le fit peut à peut couler sur les fines lèvres qui se mouvaient gracieusement et timidement :

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire que…enfin que, je vous trouvais, hm, très doué, enfin…désolé.

-Il n'y a pas à être désolé, je vous remercie. » Répondit le musicien dans un petit sourire. Car oui, même dans ses pensées, Seijurô pouvait suivre une discussion en même temps.

Rougissant de plus belle, Ryo sourit et but une nouvelle gorgée de son rosé. Depuis un mois qu'il avait rencontré Akashi Seijurô, le jeune homme n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas à l'inviter quelque part ou à lui parler, et ne pensait pas le faire durant cette soirée. C'est l'autre, à son grand étonnement, qui avait fait le premier pas. Il était alors en train de prendre un verre sur la grande table de banquet au centre de la salle, quand il avait remarqué du coin de l'œil son jeune patron se faire assaillir par un groupe d'invités. Il l'avait alors rejoint en vitesse, évitant ainsi un cataclysme, et avait forcé le pianiste à rester quelques minutes pour accepter les compliments. Pourtant, celui-ci avait réussit à s'échapper, le laissant aux mains du groupe et de Seijurô qui passait par là. Celui-ci les avait, avec brio et patience, remerciés à son tour, puis s'était éloigné avec le châtain, une main dans le bas de son dos. Et voilà que le pauvre assistant se retrouvait donc en tête à tête avec le talentueux chef d'orchestre –alors que celui-ci aurait très bien pu le laisser tout seul après lui avoir "sauvé la vie".

Pourtant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Seijurô se torturait pour savoir si fondre sur les lèvres offertes devant lui était considéré comme un manquement à l'ordre ou non. Déduisant que oui, il se fustigea en se demandant pour il réagissait comme ça mais se dit que les yeux marron du jeune homme étaient beaucoup trop innocents pour son propre bien.

Celui-ci but une gorgée rapide de son verre en baissant les yeux, des mèches fines tombant contre sa joue. Seijurô plissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de ramener ces mèches taquines derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire –qui rougit bien évidement. Il décida donc de commencer l'offensive :

« Vous aimez la cuisine française, Ryo ?

Celui-ci sursauta et répondit avec un doux sourire, pensant que l'homme parlait des petits fours au fois-gras présents sur la table et ne s'imaginant pas être tombé dans son piège :

-Oui, bien sûr, j'ai habité à Bordeaux quelques années.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il vit le musicien sourire :

-Parfait, vous devez vous y connaitre en vin, alors…

Il sortit un papier de sa poche puis un stylo personnel _Léman_ et demanda :

-Votre numéro ? »

Instantanément, et il se demanderait plus tard pourquoi il n'avait pas plus posé de questions, il lui donna. Se redressant, Seijurô rangea le précieux papier et, récupérant son verre, il s'éloigna avec un sourire :

« Bien, je vous contacterai, nous irons dîner tous les deux un soir. »

Le saluant, il s'éloigna pour aller voir des connaissances, sous le regard écarquillé de l'assistant, qui ne se remit qu'à bouger quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'avait pu rien dire, et c'était laissé faire comme un bleu –enfin, me direz vous, le regard de Seijurô voulait clairement dire qu'il n'y avait aucun autre choix possible-. Pourtant, souriant et rougissant, il rejoint lui aussi ses amis, sous le regard toujours fixé sur son dos du chef d'orchestre.

x

Ayant réussit à s'enfuir des invités qui voulaient absolument le complimenter et tout savoir sur lui, Daiki put enfin souffler, arrivé dehors. S'appuyant à la rambarde en pierre, il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'avait pas pris de verre et grogna en s'affaissant. Pas question de revenir là dedans…

Pourtant, il sentit rapidement une présence à ses côtés et un verre de vin arriva dans son champ de vision. Se redressant soudainement, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage taquin de Kazunari. Gonflé de sentiments positifs, il prit le verre en remerciant son ami, qui avait aussi un verre entre ses doigts fins. Buvant une gorgée qu'il lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne le pensait, il vit du coin de l'œil le brun s'appuyer lui aussi contre la rambarde, le corps face à la grande porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, quand le flûtiste rit discrètement, suivit de près par le bronzé.

« Alors, il y a vraiment pas de bouffon du roi dans ce genre de soirée. Dommage, on se serait plus amusés… »

Riant de nouveau, ils se souvinrent d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec les enfants de l'orphelinat, l'après-midi même. Voulant leur rendre visite avant le concert, les gamins s'étaient émerveillés de savoir qu'ils allaient à un bal et avaient sortit des remarques comme quoi il y aurait des énormes sangliers pleins de graisse sur des énormes tables en bois, des arlequins multicolores et des robes énormes, roses et dorées. Ces pauvres orphelins n'avaient connu les bals qu'au travers des livres sur le Moyen Âge et des contes de cape et d'épée. Et les deux musiciens avaient été éduqués à la même école… Alors, malgré la magie du lieu et l'éclat doré et pur de la salle, ils ne s'amusaient pas du tout –sauf quand ils étaient ensemble.

Buvant de nouveau une gorgée, Daiki fut rapidement suivit par Kazunari qui but lui aussi, après avoir calmé son rire. Se tournant vers le pianiste, qui regardait les immenses champs de vignes en contre bas, il réfléchit quelques secondes. Non, en réalité, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, en repensant au concert et en observant le profil de son amoureux. Le brun s'avança et déposa un délicat et léger bisou sur la joue de son homologue qui leva un sourcil intrigué à son ami :

« C'était pour quoi ça ?

Il observa quelques secondes le visage niais mais adorable de Kazunari qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil amusé :

-Rien, juste pour te dire que je t'aime et – »

Il ne put pourtant pas continuer sa phrase, coupé par les lèvres féroces et tendres de son amant qui l'embrassait désormais à pleine bouche. Un peu sonné, il répondit pourtant avec plaisir au baiser, se fichant éperdument que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre, commençant un doux ballet avec sa langue et celle de son ami. S'écartant, Daiki laissa le brun retrouver son souffle, puis celui-ci demanda :

« Et ça, c'était pourquoi ?

-J'aime quand tu me dis "je t'aime". Répondit simplement le bronzé en haussant les épaules.

-Je t'aime. »

Et un nouveau fiévreux baiser ! Se séparant de nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent amoureusement et avec un amusement non fin. S'écartant et retrouvant sa position initiale, à la seule différence que sa main était entrelacée dans celle de son amoureux, Kazunari but de nouveau –pour se donner peut être meilleur contenance. Si Daiki l'avait embrassé de cette manière c'était pour une autre raison en vérité (bien qu'il adorait entendre son petit-ami lui dire ces petits mots) : lui rendre la pareille et se venger un peu. En effet, après son concert, Kazunari l'avait rejoint dans sa loge et l'avait embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, se frottant sans vergogne à lui. Puis, plus rien. Il s'était écarté et avait rajouté avec son éternel clin d'œil et en minaudant :

 _« Tu es un génie, c'était fabuleux. Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi…que tu auras ce soir… »_

Immobilisé, Daiki n'avait rien dit et rien fait. Mais, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, la semi-érection qu'il se tapait à ce moment là parlait pour lui.

De nouveau, il y eut un petit silence agréable que le brun brisa d'une voix douce, alors qu'il caressait les doigts fins de son amant :

« Il y a eu du chemin fait depuis le pauvre piano de l'orphelinat, hein ? »

Acquiesçant, il ferma les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il ne se serait jamais cru donner un si important concert et se retrouver ici. En plus d'être rentré dans un monde qui ouvrait rarement ses bras à des enfants comme eux, il était aux cotés de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et ça, c'était décidément trop important, et il ne s'en sentait que plus heureux. C'est lui, son enquiquinant de meilleur ami et petit ami, qui l'avait toujours relevé et aidé, surtout dans sa phase de "blanc total". En repensant à cette période où il dénigrait totalement la musique- cette même musique qui lui avait permit de retrouver le brun à ses côtés-, il tourna son regard vers la salle de bal et sourit.

En vérité, il était comblé par une chose en plus : savoir que son mentor, un magicien, était toujours derrière lui et goûtait au même bonheur que lui. Alors…évidement la vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, qu'il y aurait encore des phases compliquées et des baisses de régime et que la vie ne serait pas toujours aussi rose qu'à cet instant, mais il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de la joie que la vie lui offrait et qu'il tenterait de ne plus jamais laisser filer.

xxx

Et voici la fin, que d'émotions !

(1) Cette marque de thé appartient à la société _"Wilkin & Sons"_

(2) J'ai décidé de faire jouer Daiki dans trois semaines mais c'est peut être trop court pour s'entraîner pour un concert classique, je ne m'y connais pas donc j'ai mis ce qui me paraissait bien… N'hésitez par à me corriger !

(3) « Deux heures ou plus de concert » encore un fois, je ne connais pas du tout la longueur de ce genre de spectacle…

J'ai voulu faire ce chapitre un peu différent du premier. Le premier était plus concentré sur Himuro et la musique. Là, j'ai voulu plus me concentrer sur Daiki et les relations amoureuses entre les personnages. J'ai aussi préféré faire de Kise un dominant en général, pour donner plus de mystère (rire). J'espère avoir réussit mon coup ! Il a un peu tardé, mais je voulais vous offrir un chapitre à peut près aussi long que le précédent, merci de votre compréhension !

Avant de partir, sachez que j'ai une petite idée (oui, encore), qui n'arriverait évidement pas maintenant –pas avant que j'ai fini _Loups et Lapins !_ et ait commencé mon projet- et qui serait des sortes de OS suites : par exemple la suite des relations AkaSaku et KagaKise (ou KiseKaga ?) ou des moments de la vie de couple de HimuKuro et AoTaka ? Mais peut être préférez-vous que tout cela reste des fins ouvertes ? A vous de me dire !

Merci encore à vous et gros zoubis ! -s'en va avec l'OP se SS Soul of Gold dans les oreilles.-

Ps : Vous pouvez aussi répondre au sondage pour _Quand un yakuza rencontre un autre yakuza que_ j'ai posté dans le chapitre 3 de _Loups et Lapins !_ dans les reviews ici:

Le sondage concerne donc _Quand un Yakuza rencontre un autre yakuza_ (que l'on nommera _YY_ ) : malheureusement, malgré que je me force pour cette fanfic, je n'aime vraiment plus l'AoKuro, à part en en parlant deux lignes comme dans _Marry You_. Je ne peux vraiment plus le décrire à fond. Le problème est que j'annonce clairement avec _YY_ une fanfiction uniquement AoKuro. Ayant déjà commencé à écrire la suite, je vous propose deux alternatives :

-soit je me concentre sur l'Aokuro, en prenant le risque d'avoir un chapitre court.

-soit vous me permettez de ne pas suivre ce que j'annonce et de parler d'autres couples.


End file.
